The Klaroline Diaries: Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend
by Crazychicke
Summary: PART 1. Inspired by 3x14. When Caroline and Tyler break up, Klaus does his best to woo Caroline with expensive jewellery. Stefan attempts to take back his life, by destroying Klaus'. After her father's death, Caroline creates an alliance with those she thought were her enemies, changing the way she sees the world. Klaroline/Delena/Beremy/Original Family. Lemony.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: nothing owned by me.**

**A/N: Inspired by a photo of Klaroline from Dangerous Liaisons (episode 3x14). Explores the complicated relationship between Klaus and Caroline (and Tyler). Most likely won't be as long as Believe the Unexpected. Please R&R and make my day. **

Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend

Chapter 1

She took out the bracelet and stared at it for several moments. It glittered in the sunlight and made Tyler's birthday gift on her wrist look unimportant. She undid its latch and lay it on her mattress and as she had done several times before, she tried on Klaus' gift - admiring its affect; it was beautiful and expensive by the looks of it. Tyler's might not be as diamondy but it meant more to her, didn't it? It stood for hope. But he was a Hybrid now, and he was Klaus' property. Klaus' first ever Hybrid, so Tyler's loyalties didn't belong to her, they belonged to Klaus - the man he was sired to! And she had to be honest to him and herself. She couldn't trust him.

So they broke up.

It was a new day. Her birthday had come and gone and she was alive; able to choose what was best for her; what she needed in her life and who she allowed in it. What she and Tyler had, meant everything to her - but she wasn't about to grieve or mope around for him, especially after what had happened - why should she?

Caroline remembered the night in question. It had been her Dad's idea - the only way he would allow Tyler around her, but Caroline was anxious. What her Father had in mind was insane. Forcing the werewolf inside the Hybrid was a dangerous affair. Caroline had seen what damage turning did first hand - she'd been there the first time Tyler changed and risked her life in the process. But this time, things were different. There was so much uncertainty between them; bottled up emotions; hate; frustration; loss; tension. Bill was pushing him to turn at will. It was the only way he could escape Klaus' siring - the only way he could become free of the curse, free to make his own choices. Caroline shot her dad an agonising look as Tyler's scared eyes locked on her soul and the chains that held his writhing body rattled.

"No! It's too much for him. You can't expect him to do this! It took hours last time!"

"He has to do this." Bill shot back and Caroline ignored him, aiming to hold him, but just as she moved closer to him, Tyler snapped. "Just go Caroline!" She stared at him. _No! He didn't mean it._ She didn't move. Caroline could hear his bones breaking, see sweat dripping off his ever changing muscles, his eyes were glowing yellow and fierce and the chains were choking his ankles and wrists. "He'll be fine with me." Bill persuaded her, gently. Caroline doubted it, gritting her teeth, she stomped away, leaving the howls of frustration and her Dad's forceful technique behind.

She wiped her blond hair from her face and sped home where she could blast the music, eat ice-cream and drink vodka - all to calm her nerves and ease her anger. She didn't know why she put up with it. She was there when Tyler had transformed for the first time and now he wanted to break his bond to Klaus without her help?

He had to understand how that made her feel?

It hurt more than when he'd kissed her and bit her!

More than when he said 'he would never hurt her' and broke his promise.

Or when he kept defending Klaus despite all the terrible things the Original Vampire had done to Elena, to Bonnie and to Stefan.

Of course she knew he was doing this for her, and she knew trying to break his sired bond to Klaus would put him in danger, but why did he tell her to leave?

She'd seen him tortured and on the verge of death - they had been friends and lovers and they'd connected hadn't they? She couldn't help but feel like Tyler was punishing her for breaking up with him. Like she had no business being there, because she had said no. But the more she analysed it the more the answer glared at her in the face - their relationship was doomed from the start: vampires and werewolves were enemies - never lovers! Like Romeo and Juliet - what fate awaited her?

Tyler Lockwood was now desperate, egotistical, challenging and moody. Their relationship had survived so many obstacles, but since he'd almost killed her - everything between them had become worse. She didn't trust him and they'd grown apart.

What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so horrible, like she didn't matter, like nobody cared about her? Her funeral was supposed to let her move on with her life, but instead, she just felt as miserable as she had when she was dying. Perhaps everything just seemed worse because Tyler had confessed he still loved her and then ruined everything by biting her? And why would Klaus want her dead, only to then feel guilty and save her? Even in her head it sounded messed up.

She stared at the black velvet box that still lay there, hoping to be worn and her thoughts got even more complicated when she wondered what Klaus meant by giving it to her. She unclipped Tyler's bracelet. She didn't want to wear it anymore. There was no hope anymore. She and Tyler were over, for good, and even she didn't know if their friendship could be mended. Caroline opened the box that Klaus had given her, succumbing to curiosity and she ran her eager fingers over the diamonds. It was the best birthday gift ever.

Distracting her briefly, her phone beeped and she'd received a text from Elena.

_Where are you? Matt, Bonnie and I are already at the Grill. _

Caroline wiped her eyes and sniffed back tears, trying to compose herself, pretending everything was fine, like she used to do. She still felt bad for being so ungrateful when Elena, Bonnie and Matt had planned her a surprise birthday, so she left her depressing room - turning off her loud music, hiding the ice-cream and taking the bottle of vodka with her.

Unfortunately, she forgot one vital thing.

0o0o

Caroline entered the Grill looking flustered and as she spotted Bonnie, Matt and Elena talking at their table as though they had nothing to worry about, she couldn't help but notice Klaus was sitting, laid back in the stool at the bar, drinking a scotch, and she overheard his conversation with his friend. She hitched her bag on her shoulder and walked passed calmly, her lips thinned and she realised she was still wearing Klaus' gift. Her heart stopped as she panicked: oh god - everyone's going to think she had a secret admirer - or worse - Klaus would get cocky when he realised she liked his gift. She tried to hide it beneath her jacket and she saw Bonnie catch her warning glance, and then Elena waved at her with a smile and Matt looked uncertain, "I just want my family back." Klaus was saying in a hushed whisper. "If it's a war Stefan wants, then he'll get it. After all these years, he's forgotten how I get when something I care about is threatened. I think it's time for us to remind him who he's messing with." Caroline had stopped in her tracks and suddenly Klaus was standing beside her. Matt was on his feet in seconds and Bonnie and Elena joined him, looking startled.

Klaus smiled calmly and whispered in Caroline ear, "Excuse me, Caroline, but listening in on other people's conversations is rather rude. I think you should mind your own business." Caroline's lips parted slightly and he glanced down at her concealed wrist and his charming smirk appeared, "I'm glad you're feeling better." And with that he returned to the bar, giving Bonnie a look as if to say, 'see, I'm not all bad'. And Bonnie let him go, not wanting to cause a scene.

"What was that about?" Elena demanded as Caroline took her seat next to Matt. Caroline could barely form the words in her mouth. Yes, what had that been about? Klaus knew she was eavesdropping, but when he'd appeared behind her, her heart had not only stopped but she had felt more alive than she had been when she were human.

"He wanted to know where Stefan was." Caroline lied.

"Why ask you?" Bonnie contemplated.

"Guess, he was too scared to come too close to you." Caroline answered and she glanced at Klaus in the process. He smirked at her. Caroline stared at him. What was going on? Was he trying to lure her into his web of lies, or was he merely trying to win her friendship or more? Did he really like birthdays or did he regret what he'd done? Was it possible for Klaus to actually care about someone?

"Caroline, are you ok?" Matt pressed after a minute, as the waiter came over to ask if they were ready to order. Caroline blinked, she'd been tapping her fingers on the table, irritably, thinking how strange things had turned out and how she could be having lunch with Matt (as friends) when the past year had been so complicated between him and Tyler. How Elena had Damon compel Jeremy into leaving Mystic Falls when she knew her best friend was in love with him. She found it even stranger that Matt and Elena had dated not that long ago and yet there were no issues between any of them now. The issues that faced them were so beyond their control it wasn't funny.

"I'm fine. Tyler and I aren't doing so well." Caroline admitted, staring at the menu in front of her.

"We'd figured as much." Matt answered quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Caroline added, and it was true, she'd come to catch up with her friends and try to have a normal day out for once, without chasing vampires or killing Hybrids or trying to save each other's lives. She just wanted to eat a cheese burger, drink shots and revel in the splendours of a chocolate mousse.

After they'd ordered, and the waiter had left them be. Caroline poured them glasses of vodka and her eyes wandered over to Klaus' chair again. He raised his glass of half-empty scotch and winked, and she looked away quickly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Elena asked, suspiciously.

"I will be after one or five of these." Caroline said and despite what she had said earlier, she decided in the end, to drown her sorrows - it was easier that way.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Matt said, taking hold of Caroline's hand as she gulped down her wine glass of vodka, it burning the back of her throat on the way down. "People are watching!"

"I don't care." Caroline hissed, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Caroline, what happened? This isn't you." Elena said, and Caroline chuckled to herself. It was funny how Elena still didn't see who she was. Why couldn't see that this vampire guzzling down vodka was exactly Caroline Forbes -in all her glory - trying to forget those words Tyler had snapped at her, and trying to let go of all the anger, fear and suffocation she had been bottling up for months now. She caught Klaus' gaze and wondered if he could read minds too. She blushed even more when she realised she was enjoying his attention.

Caroline raised her half empty wine-glass and said, "If I recall this is me. Why don't you all try it? We're only eighteen! Who needs all this responsibility! Besides I want to celebrate my funeral in style."

"Caroline shut up!" Matt hissed, looking disturbed as Caroline laughed out loud and threw her glass to her lips. Klaus finished his scotch with a smile and as his friend got up to leave, Klaus shook his hand and refused his offer, saying he'd rather stay for another drink. Caroline didn't care she was making a fool of herself in his eyes. She wanted to let go of everything that was holding her back. She wanted to live - she wanted to remember what it was like to be a teenager.

It seemed easier to forget her issues when she focussed on other's and when the words flooded out her mouth before she could think of the repercussions - she was reminded of who she used to be, and how bitchy she could be - but it was too late. "Oh look Elena, Damon's here - why don't you go make out with him again - you know you liked it. Why don't you just admit it! You're in love with him, we all know it."

Matt's neck whipped around so fast it gave Caroline the giggles. "You kissed Damon Salvatore!"

Elena glared at Caroline, "I told you that in confidence!" Damon turned to where they were sitting, looking concerned. Bonnie told them to be quiet, people were staring. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Everyone knows but you. Just admit it! Stefan doesn't love you! So move on!" Caroline said bitterly.

"Tyler does love you. He told me." Matt said, feeling awkward, but stepping right into the fray.

"How do you feel Matt, now that you're all alone? I mean it's got to be hard on you when Bonnie said you couldn't even trust your own sister and she had to go! I mean why her and not Anna? I think it was all Elena's fault -I meant she persuaded Stefan to take her in and feed on that bunny diet - and for new vampires it's a long shot - so really her death was inevitable."

"That's enough Caroline!" Bonnie said, taking the bottle from her quickly as her words sank into Matt's soul. He was gritting his teeth, like he was ready to burst. She knew Matt had never been ok with what had happened to Vicki. Everyone had been so naive back then. Tyler had been a different person. "Stop taking what you're feeling on us."

Damon had spotted Klaus at the bar and went to talk to him, so Elena looked on with worried eyes and Caroline saw another opportunity to create havoc. She couldn't stop saying those nasty things, but the more she said them, the less she felt afraid, or scared, or lonely - she might have her issues - but her friends' sounded far worse once she said them aloud.

Caroline smiled wryly, "Why don't you tell Elena what you really thought of her sending Jeremy away? Didn't you call her a 'selfish, spoilt bitch' or something?" Caroline stole the bottle back and offered Matt some, when he declined she muttered, 'typical' and as things got out of hand and their so-called 'normal' lunch grew into a massive fight, with all of them leaving one by one - Elena first (where she was intercepted by Damon and they left together), then Bonnie (who glared at Klaus like she knew his secret) and then Matt (who looked at her like everything was her fault) and Caroline was left to finish the rest of the bottle, alone.

"What are you looking at?" Caroline said, poking her tongue out at a young boy opposite of her, who like the rest of the guests at The Grill was staring at her like she'd lost her mind, and who had probably overheard parts of her stabs. She took a long gulp of vodka from her half empty bottle, and her meal arrived. The waiter looked alarmed, when Caroline, told him her friends have left her and she suggested he leave the other three plates for her to eat, because she was starving. He seemed to think this was an excuse for him to call the police and so she laughed her head off at the idea and yelled at him in a shrill voice - I'm not afraid of my mother! But you should be!

Caroline picked at her burger and the after effects and shock at what she had said and done, hit her.

What was wrong with her?

"I enjoyed that performance, but maybe you should let me take you home."

Caroline snorted at the idea, and looked up to see Klaus leaning over the table with an ominous grin on his handsome face - did she just say handsome?- Caroline stared at him, like he'd said something remotely unfunny and he sighed, "Come with me." He pushed back the chair, wrapped the burger in a napkin, left a few bills on the table and offered her his hand. "Trust me."

Caroline was pretty sure she would have chosen differently if she hadn't have drowned her sorrows with half a bottle of vodka, but instead she grew curious. Here was Klaus, standing in front of her, tempting her like he had when he'd told her that there were so many things to explore as a vampire. That art, music and theatre through the centuries were worth living forever for. Maybe because his voice was so convincing, or because there was something charming hidden beneath his terrifying exterior, or perhaps because her mother would kill her - Caroline felt a little adventurous and so she took his hand, intrigued.

**A/N: I like cliff-hangers. They almost always prompt reviews. Make sure you do. I love Klaroline. No idea if this will have a happy or sad ending - stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: not owned by me.**

**A/N: Hey All! So oh my goodness! I checked my email after posting the first chapter and after one day had 47 emails! So thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read my story, to all that reviewed, favourited, story-alerted etc, I'm so happy you liked the chapter and are keen for more. I seem to be on a roll at the moment with ideas, so I've completed ch2 already for your eager minds! Please be patient with me as I write the third chapter and I hope you enjoy this next part. Remember to leave feedback when you are done. Many thanks!**

Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Chapter 2

Klaus' obsession with the girl would have made Rebekah roll her eyes. But Rebekah wasn't there to see it. She lay in her coffin, wearing that same pretty dress she had chosen for the dance. Elena had told him Rebekah knew it was he who had killed their mother. She would want revenge. She would hate him. His little sister would never forgive him, and he wasn't ready to 'talk', so before she woke, Klaus made sure 'Bekah' slept on, whispering an apology and touching her cheek gently. He and his family were Originals. Nobody knew what he was going though; not even his sister. His life was cursed.

Making friends had been even harder for Klaus as he grew up. His step-father made that his priority. The day Henry died - things escalated. Klaus had never forgiven himself for his role in Henry's death. His youngest sibling had challenged him to a duel and it had been all fun and games until Henry stumbled down the river bank and knocked his head against a sharp stone. Michael never forgave him for that. Bekah and Elijah challenged their Father each day, siding with Klaus, and saying it was an accident. Klaus never forgot the look on his mother's face when she saw him carrying Henry and he wondered if she ever cared about him as much as she had cared for Henry.

Klaus had buried his feelings deep inside himself. He kept his family safe in coffins. If people knew what they were all capable of they might understand why he had to keep them like that. It wasn't time to let Bekah out, maybe in a few decades, after this war with Stefan ended, maybe then she'd forgive him for it. Elijah had betrayed him, making a deal with the Salvatore's in a vow to kill him, and revenge his mother's death, but there was so much Elijah hadn't found out; so much he hadn't learned. It wasn't time for Elijah to know - so naturally Klaus had prolonged their conversation too, and Elijah lay in his own coffin, until Klaus forgave him for his betrayal.

Klaus was from a large family. He had four other coffins in his possession. He would never have thought Stefan would be the one to steal from him. After all, Klaus had done what he'd wanted - saved Damon's life from the werewolf that bit him. He'd left Elena alone, in exchange for Stefan's life; and yes, Stefan's friendship, though forced at first, reminded him how things used to be in Chicago; when he, Stefan and Rebekah had visited clubs and cafes and parties - living the high life. But of course, Stefan had been a Ripper then. Stefan had spent too many years, denying who he was and pretending he was unlike any of them. Klaus reminded him of what it was like to be a vampire but he also missed his friend.

Klaus was not all monster. He might seem like it to the average human in Mystic Falls - but he had a plan, and that plan was meant to work. His mother had told him so. He wanted to make people like him. He wanted to make Hybrids so he wouldn't stay alone as half a vampire and half a werewolf. He wanted to relate and best of all he wanted them to feel what it had been like to be him, to understand that there were worse things out there. That being both could not only be terrifying but also powerful, and maybe a little of himself also felt, if he had friends he could stand up against Michael and not be afraid of failing; or being tortured because he was different.

Caroline's smile lit up a room. There were some similarities when he compared her to Rebekah, but there were also differences. Caroline Forbes was strong willed, beautiful and opinionated. She could also be a hilarious drunk, bitchy, but to the point, and somehow she also remained passionate, caring and dedicated. Klaus had been in Mystic Falls only a year, and Caroline was his favourite. He didn't intend for anything to happen, but he felt vulnerable now that Stefan had stolen his family and with only his dead sister to keep him company, he needed someone to talk to.

Amongst his Hybrids and Tyler Lockwood, who was sired to him, he still felt more alone than ever. At least he didn't have to worry about Michael anymore. Stefan had proven his loyalties by stopping Damon from killing him - and in the process, saved his brother from dying. Stefan thought Klaus didn't realise this was the case - but it was. Klaus was a tad envious of the Salvatore's brotherly bond, perhaps he also missed what his brothers had in their early days, before Henry's death.

Klaus smiled down at Caroline Forbes, who was a mess - with vodka dripping down her chin and red puffy eyes. He felt her fingers touch his palm and he smirked. She'd actually agreed to spend time with him - on her own free will. He didn't want to force the issue with her. She was special. He pulled her to her wobbly feet and pulled her arm around his neck, supporting her. Everyone seemed to be staring at them. Klaus gave them a warm smile and patted the nearest waiter on the shoulder, "I've covered her bill. Take care." And he took Caroline home.

He had her at her half way to her pretty little room when she stopped forcefully and turned green, pointing down the hall instead. "I'm going to spew." And she sped into the toilet and slammed the door. Klaus stared at her, hearing retching and coughing. "You can go now! I don't expect you to hold my hair. Why are you here anyway? I mean, I don't even like you. You are a jerk-" Caroline stopped to throw up some more.

Klaus chuckled to himself. "You can stop with the honesty now. You know you are going to need to apologise to your real friends. You were pretty rude to them." Klaus said, from outside the door. Caroline flushed the toilet and Klaus waited for her to come out, but when she didn't, he broke the door knob off to see if she was still alive. He found her staring at toilet bowl in shock and when he edged closer he saw her diamond bracelet was gone - flushed along with the vomit and her dignity.

Caroline turned to face him with wide eyes and he stared at her, unable to think of anything to say. She'd flushed his gift down the loo by accident. "I'm so sorry. I really liked that bracelet. I don't even know how that happened..." Caroline's sentence faded away. Her head hurt.

Klaus had found something to say in reply. "It's ok Kitten. I'll buy you another one to replace it."

"But it looked so expensive!" Caroline blurted suddenly.

"It was." Klaus whispered, but he put it out of his mind and helped Caroline to her feet. "You'll feel better in the morning. I'll get you some water." Klaus put her to bed, and soon had tucked her under the covers and settled a glass of water on her bedside table and a bucket on the floor, in-case she felt another bout of sickness swell up. It was what he would have done for Rebekah, but he felt more than a sisterly affection for Caroline. He liked her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want with me?" Caroline said suspiciously. She realised this was the second time she'd been alone with Klaus in her bedroom. Klaus brushed her cheek tenderly and remembered how she had looked not so long ago: frightened and fragile, even in her dying predicament. He smiled gently and replied softly, "You looked like you needed a friend."

Caroline smiled up at the Original Vampire who was meant to be so fierce, selfish and freaky and yet despite the vodka and everything that existed between them, she couldn't help but understand - she wasn't the only one feeling unwanted.

0o0o

**A/N: Please R&R and make my day. I'm loving this little fic, I hope you are too. It's short but sweet. Chapter three is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine (but I wish it was!)**

**A/N: Hey All! Thanks for reviewing, giving constructive criticism, and for being so patient! I've been writing in between working six days a week, which has been exhausting but I've really enjoyed how this story is progressing. This next part took longer to write because I thought I was being a little too hard on Tyler again - if you've read **_**Believe The Unexpected**_** you know there was a little Tyler bashing, so even though this fic is darker, I wanted to continue with the pattern of explaining what is going through each of the character's minds and so without further ado... *drum roll* **

Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Chapter 3

Tyler woke lying on the forest floor with a migraine. Bill was gone. His wounds from his torturous but rather productive meeting with Caroline's father had left scars and he stared up at the canopy of trees, catching his breath. Turning at will had been excruciatingly difficult. He had his reasons for not wanting Caroline to see him like that - but it wasn't because he didn't love her, it was because he did. She probably hated him now, but he had to be forceful - Caroline needed to get it - this was his mission, and once he had control, things would be different. He and Caroline might be able to get back together; his tie to Klaus would be over, and then maybe, everything would return back to how it used to be.

Tyler entered the Lockwood Mansion covered in dirt and twigs. His mother wasn't there - she would be preparing for the annual Founder's Day dance that would be that night. Tyler wasn't in the mood for dancing, but he knew Caroline would have her heart set on it, and maybe she'd forgive him if he asked her. Tyler had a shower, blocking out the pain and torture he'd endured and Caroline's horrified expression after he'd bitten her. That was the turning point. When Tyler finally realised, he had no choice but obey Klaus' wishes. He was a puppet. That's why he knew Bill could help; because the methods had to be harsh - he had to stop the siring as quickly as possible. Who was Klaus' next victim? He'd already been persuaded to trick Jeremy and bite his girlfriend. He wasn't the bad guy. He would never be the bad guy.

Tyler threw his navy shirt over his chest and wondered whether Caroline still wore the bracelet he'd given her as a birthday present - that would be a sure sign that she still believed in them, wasn't it? He wanted to not only mend his friendship, but also see if there was something worth persuading. He believed he and Caroline were destined to be together and despite the risk, she had to believe that he was doing this for her, that he'd chosen to fight back against Klaus and to make his own choices: to be free. Tyler ran a hand through his wet hair and stared at himself in the mirror. If she said yes, then he might have another chance - if she said no, then he wouldn't give up. Tyler opened the door, with a grin - confidence oozing out of his pores and his heart beating unnaturally quick.

When Tyler reached the Forbes household a little later that night, he was surprised to find the door locked and after knocking loudly for two minutes with no reply, he peered through the window to see if she was just ignoring him. He could see a light in the distance and so he did what any boy would do. He wrapped his hand around his tie and smashed the glass, littering the carpet with glass. "Caroline?" Tyler called. There was no reply. Tyler stared at each room - it was like there had been no difference, but he could feel something was wrong. He came to Caroline's bedroom and noticed the sick bucket and the bunched up blankets. The room looked like she'd left in a hurry and Tyler moved toward her dresser. There, sticking out from beneath a pile of clothes, on the carpet, was her bracelet - his gift - forgotten on the floor, like it was some old plastic thing, not even worth having out to show. Tyler remembered picking out each of the charms so delicately, and feeding them onto the band, one my one. Why would Caroline treat it this way? Did she not care about him anymore?

Tyler placed her bracelet on the dresser and his fingers brushed the velvet box, minding its own business. Tyler furrowed his brow, and opened it to find it's silk lining empty. He picked it up to see who it was from and the little card revealed a shock. Tyler wasn't sure how long it was before he moved, before he could breathe. What was Klaus playing at? Why would he do this? Was he trying to blackmail him? Getting to Caroline first, would ensure Tyler did as he was told? What did he want with Caroline? Was he compelling her? Tyler had to see her. He had to get to the bottom of it all. He flipped open his phone and texted her phone, asking her to meet him at the Fell's - where the dance would be taking place (each year the venue changed, rotating between each of the founder's houses). He did his tie back up and already his wounds from breaking and entering had mended.

All that was left for him to do, was wait for an explanation from Caroline - surely she would never trust Klaus?

0o0o

Elena sipped her wine, struggling with her feelings. This wasn't meant to happen. She cared about Damon, but she always told herself that was just it - she loved Stefan, but ever since the kiss on the porch, she had her doubts and what was worse, she felt like she had cheated. But she and Stefan were over. Broken-up. Stefan had sacrificed his life to save her and Damon from Klaus but he'd made it obvious to her, he didn't care about her anymore, all he cared about now was making Klaus pay for what he'd done in the past; even his actions on Wickery Bridge proved he didn't care about her like he used to - the bridge where her parents had drowned, where she nearly died, and he'd saved her - so much history ignored, and for what? To get back at Klaus? Stefan was consumed with hate and revenge and he had no humanity left! She couldn't save him, not when he didn't want to be saved.

And then there was Damon. Damon Salvatore. Cocky, dramatic, stubborn, annoying, and yet he could also be, funny, caring, protective and loving; and as Elena thought of all they'd been through; from Katherine, the tomb vampires, Anna and Pearl, Elijah, Klaus and now the Hybrids.. she couldn't help but wonder how she had ignored it - she was obviously in denial. She never thought she'd admit it, but she did care for Damon just like Caroline had said, even if it had been when she was drunk and bitchy. He wasn't just Stefan's brother, he was her friend and she loved him, even when he drove her up the wall.

Elena looked up to see Damon tasting his stew, and adding some seasoning, as it simmered. Stefan had cooked for her on many occasions and once she and Damon had been in this same predicament, but now, it felt different - comfortable, despite having discussed 'their kiss' - it just was - like Damon knew she was still battling the pros and cons and he just wanted her to be happy, no matter what choice she made and he didn't need to say anything because she knew he'd always be there for her. "Five minutes." Damon grinned, picking up his wine and swaggering from the cupboard to lay down the plates and the cutlery on the table. "Is what Caroline said, still bothering you?" Why was he so good at reading her mind? Elena sighed. She normally ignored most of Caroline's snipes, but this one was too harsh, and possible it hurt more, because Caroline had been right, and it forced Elena to think about the issue. Elena got off the couch and stood by the table, downing the rest of her wine. Damon gave her a smirk, "You're not about to do the same are you?"

"No. I just feel like everything's a mess. Caroline was right about some things, but the way she went about it was all wrong. I'm worried for her, Damon. Despite what she says, I don't think this is her. What if Klaus compelled her? What if he's using her and wanted her to cause tension so we're all fighting? What if he planned this?" Elena stated worriedly.

"That's a lot of what if's, Elena." Damon murmured and his hand immediately cupped her face, like it had when he'd kissed her - like it had on the many occasions before. She stared into his magnificently, understanding blue eyes. It was then that she felt it again - everything they had been through, everything they shared - erupting beneath her veins and while Damon simply caressed her chin, her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips; and her fingers wrapped themselves over his wrist, and she wanted to kiss him - to thank him, to see if she had been right, that she was denying him, because she was scared - scared of hurting Stefan like he had hurt her; scared of the truth even. "The stew will burn." Damon muttered as if guessing what she was contemplating.

"Damon-" Elena almost whined, but he grinned, and as he stood there waiting for her to make a move - praying she did, he'd waited a long time for this moment (and he wasn't dying this time). Elena pressed her lips against his and kissed him - moving on wasn't a sin - she wanted to be happy, and if kissing Damon in the kitchen, with the sensational aroma of beef stew and a glass of red wine, made that dream come true, then she'd damn well try it. There was no denying it. What had happened on the porch had completely bewildered her, but now, things were clear - it was Damon she wanted and needed. Her eyelids fluttered as sparks generated across her lips and suddenly, Damon was kissing her back now, teasing her bottom lip but then he broke off, to turn off the stew, leaving her to stare, then pout and soon he was back, grinning broadly and lifting her up onto the kitchen bench, his mouth travelled down her neck and she had his shirt bunched up in her fists, as she realised how glorious it felt to let go of all this bottled up emotion - "You know Alaric could walk in at any minute - now that would probably violate the bromance code." Damon joked, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"You never were one to care." Elena gasped, liking the feel of Damon's touch and what was happening (so long as Alaric didn't ruin the mood). She just wanted to feel alive again.

"Do _you_ want Alaric to catch you in a compromising situation?" Elena pushed his lips away from her neck, to think. Maybe the wine was getting to her head. Damon kissed her ear, gently with a grin, waiting for her answer. Elena pushed him back and jumped down from the bench. Things could easily have gotten out of hand.

"Let's just take this slow, Damon. See where it leads us." Elena said, very responsibly - so much so Damon smirked and nodded. Folding over a tea-towel he watched Elena take a seat at the table, wiping her lipstick and rearranging her hair and brought over the beef stew, serving her first and then taking a seat. As usual, his beef stew was a hit - but then, it wasn't only his. It was the same dish he had cooked the night he'd been over with Caroline - the same dish he'd cooked for Elena and Jenna on 'family night', and the same dish that was cooking when Bonnie Bennet had invited him inside on the night of murder, although there were many memories attached to his beef stew - this was by far the best memory he'd shared, with her by his side, on the verge of a new adventure - maybe this time, he'd get the girl.

0o0o

Caroline was having second thoughts. She was standing on Bonnie's front porch, hesitating. Perhaps, Matt would have been the safest option, but she had to try and apologise, for what she had said. It wasn't right to have attacked her friends - they had been with her through the horrible and the amazing - they were the only ones who understood her and they had to forgive her - she was so, so sorry for the way she had acted. She was going to tell Bonnie the truth. She was going to tell Bonnie, she needed help. She was going to tell Bonnie about Klaus, and about Tyler and what her Father was doing. She needed her real friend. Caroline pressed the doorbell, and waited, hearing her own heart thumping in her chest, alongside the bell.

Caroline heard footsteps, but they weren't Bonnie's. Matt opened the door - his laugh vanished from his face and then he said briskly, "She doesn't want to see you."

"Matt - I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Caroline started.

"You shouldn't have said it, Caroline. Bonnie's been too upset to do any spells."

Caroline gasped, as Bonnie emerged from beneath a thick doona, her eyes red and puffy. Matt looked over his shoulder; protecting her, like he would have done for Caroline, except now, Caroline was the outsider. Caroline opened her mouth to apologise again, but it sounded stupid anyway, and when Bonnie gave her that look like she had no time for her, Caroline knew it would take more than just an apology this time and so she nodded in defeat.

Matt watched her go with furrowed brows, thinking to himself. Whatever she was going through, she had her chance to tell them, but she didn't. She'd have to deal with it herself now. Matt closed the door, when she'd driven away and turned to Bonnie with a sigh, "Are you sure I convinced her? I've never been good at lying."

Bonnie wiped her eyes on a tissue and nodded, waving her hands over the map that lay in front of her, "It's best to keep Caroline in the dark. She's not herself for a reason - Klaus wouldn't have just saved her like that - he needs her for something, we just have to find out what."

"Do you think it has something to do with the coffins Stefan stole?" Matt said, sitting on the chair beside her.

Bonnie looked up, her eyes fierce, and she pointed to the map with a small smiled. "I think it could very well have everything to do with that. Stefan will be here soon, just let me do the talking ok?"

Matt agreed, "Whatever Klaus is planning, I bet something will happen tonight. Is that why you and Damon moved the coffins?"

"Yes. My spell is keeping them safe - but there's one coffin even I can't open." Matt's eyes hovered to the right of where he was sitting - and every now and then it would re-appear as though either Bonnie or the coffin was allowing him to see it. "Klaus's weakness is his family." Bonnie whispered. "Stefan knows this - keeping them, means controlling Klaus."

"Exactly." Stefan said, appearing by their table. Matt jumped, but Bonnie was used to his reappearances, she also heard him coming. "You know Jeremy won't come back until he's told to. That's the problem with compulsion. Matt, don't you have a suit to try on?" Stefan tossed him a spare and Matt hesitantly moved to another room to get changed, leaving Bonnie and Stefan to talk.

"This is just business." Bonnie stated.

Stefan smirked, "Of course. You hold to your word - and I will, mine."

"Leave Elena alone." Bonnie said, clutching Stefan's upper arm sharply. "She doesn't need you hurting her all over again." Bonnie added.

"Elena's not my problem anymore. She's yours." Stefan sneered.

"I haven't told her our plan." Bonnie said, though she knew once Elena found out, she'd feel betrayed. First Caroline, then Bonnie and Matt - Elena had been through enough, but Stefan had promised her something - something she needed, and so she had sacrificed her friendship for it.

"And it will stay that way."

"You really think you can trick Klaus into telling you who's in the coffin?" Matt said, walking out in his suit, Stefan had picked out for him. He would be taking Bonnie to the Founder's Day dance - Stefan was to cause chaos, and annoy Klaus so much that, Bonnie would be able to channel his anger and raid his mind and memories - then use the information to her own advantage - hopefully able to open the coffin and use whatever was inside it to destroy Klaus once and for all.

"I won't be persuading Klaus - you will be." Stefan patted Matt on the shoulder as Bonnie looked on grimly and Matt felt sick. "Make sure you get it out of him, or I'll be the one to kill you." Stefan murmured. Stefan tossed his keys in the air and caught them, "Hurry up Bonnie, I don't have all night." She glared at him and went to change, thinking of Jeremy and wondering what it would have been like, if Elena hadn't compelled him away.

0o0o

Caroline was already depressed when she received Tyler's cryptic text. He wanted to meet her at the Fell's, so did that mean he was asking her to the dance? Or did it simply mean he wanted to talk and explain why he had decided to cut her out of his life? Maybe she didn't want or need his explanation - maybe he was just going to call it quits formally - maybe all he wanted to say was nothing at all, because there was nothing at all to say. They were broken up: over. Maybe it was time to move on, like Elena had done.

Caroline was wearing jeans and a red off the shoulder top - at least her sense of fashion was relatively normal - possibly more bolder - she was a vampire now, she didn't really care what anybody thought of her clothes. The only thing was, as Caroline waited outside the Fell's mansion, couples dressed in suits and fabulous dresses passed her with ignorant looks and it wasn't long before she was checking her phone and wondering whether Tyler would show. Where was he?

Caroline gazed up at the sky purely by chance, resting on the moon - not so long ago, but it seemed like a lifetime away - Caroline had comforted a scared Tyler through his first transformation - now she was barred from all of them. Maybe that's what Tyler wanted to tell her, explain why he needed it to be that way.. but she guessed she would never know the reason because Tyler didn't show, not then and not an hour later. Wherever he was, she hoped he was enjoying himself - she didn't like being stood up - Tyler knew that. Caroline was about to leave when she felt a hand on her back and she turned to see Klaus dressed in his finest.

"Why so unhappy Caroline?"

"Like you don't know." Caroline said, ignoring his touch, but not moving away either. There was something comforting about having him by her side, even if it sounded delusional. Klaus raised his eyebrows, and steered her aside from the entrance, and away from the nosy onlookers.

"Tyler? You know why I don't like you, because you use people." Caroline said honestly. Klaus still hadn't moved his hand.

"I freed Tyler from his curse." Klaus said slowly. Caroline wanted to slap herself. It was harder and harder to stay focussed on what she was meant to be feeling - somehow Klaus had this strange power over her and it made her forget he was a psycho-sociopath-manipulator. She tried to remember what she wanted to remind him of and why she didn't think they should be friends. "I believe he was somewhat grateful for what I did for him." Klaus added.

"But he's not the same as he was! Turning him into a Hyrbid like yourself, wasn't a very bright idea. You also took away his freedom of choice and in this day and age - that is the worst thing you could do." Caroline said fiercely.

Klaus' hand fell from her back, and instead he offered her his arm. "Come." Klaus murmured, smiling at Miriam Fell who had welcomed Mayor Carol Lockwood and taken her coat, still there was no sign of Tyler. "You'll catch something if you stay out in this cold." And Caroline, again, without thinking or perhaps she was thinking... took his arm and let herself be steered to the door. Caroline stopped abruptly as she realised she wouldn't be allowed in because she hadn't been 'invited in'. Klaus didn't seem to worry about this and for a moment Caroline was completely stunned by his skill while she watched him greet Miriam Fell and introduce Caroline as his date (somehow absent-mindedly for a committee member) she simply cooed 'of course, you're welcome dear, come in.'

Klaus gave her a smirk and carried on, but instead of joining the other guests in the foyer and out into the garden, he led her up the stairs to the private rooms. Caroline was speechless for about point two seconds and then wracked her brain for things Klaus shouldn't be forgiven for -"What about what you did to Jenna? Katherine? John? Elijah? Rebekah? Stefan? Damon? Bonnie? Elena? do you even think about what your actions do to all of us? Do you even care, that what you've done has hurt us all, that we may never get over it?"

Klaus wasn't listening, at least, Caroline was momentarily speechless again, when Klaus threw open the wardrobe and pulled out a periwinkle blue dress and showed it to her. Everything Caroline had been thinking disappeared and she blurted out in surprise: "You're giving me that dress?"

"Yes, and trust me, no one will know it's the same dress." Klaus grinned. "Try it on."

"And this girl just happens to be the right size? Yeah right." Klaus merely tilted his head, and Caroline reached for the dress, thinking she'd definitely gone insane this time. Why was she like this whenever he was around - did Klaus bring out her adventurous; crazy and idiotic side all at once - or was this her way of rebelling against everything that had happened with Tyler, Matt, Elena and Bonnie. Maybe she just longed for adventure - or maybe she just needed a break and Klaus was the one who offered it to her first.

Caroline pulled off her sleeve and then glared at Klaus who was smirking, still watching. "Turn around or I'll-" But before she could think of what she'd do, Klaus was grinning from ear to ear and had already turned to stand guard by the door, with his back to her. Caroline unclothed herself and stepped into the dress. It was a perfect fit. She adjusted her bra and cleavage and stared at herself in the mirror on the inside of the wardrobe. She looked beautiful. It had been a long time since she had felt that way. Klaus brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out from her bun and Caroline caught herself looking into his enigmatic face. What was it about Klaus that made her feel so different? More alive? If that was actually possible.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, showing his dimples and Caroline returned his smile. Why was he so damn charming?

"No need to blush Caroline, I was simply giving you a compliment." Klaus smirked, taking her arm and leading her down the stairs. There were people still pouring into the foyer.

"Shut up Klaus before I change my mind." Klaus chuckled to himself and Caroline suppressed the excitement that spread through her when she realised how much she enjoyed their bickering.

"Care for a dance?" Klaus asked as they reached the bottom of the staircase and could hear the orchestra growing louder. Caroline was staring at him again. She couldn't help it. It was as if the psychopath that had tortured and terrorised Mystic Falls was gone, and instead she was left with the perfect gentlemen. Men like that didn't exist anymore. "I'll take that as a yes." Klaus added when Caroline hadn't said anything, she was too busy trying to work out who this Original vampire was. How was it possible that he could be so evil and yet, recently be so kind and caring? "And yes, I know we've got plenty to discuss, but right now, just live in the moment: listen to music, and follow my lead." Klaus' eyes twinkled mischievously and Caroline was too entranced by him to notice the shocked faces of her friends; Bonnie, Elena and Matt, nor the collective understanding dawning on both Salvatore brothers.

**A/N: AHHHHHH OMG guys, have you seen the extended promo for Dangerous Liaisons 3x14? I'M SO EXCITED FOR KLAROLINE, AND EVERYTHING ELSE! Obviously I've tweaked the storyline to fit my fic, but I hope you are enjoying it and I want to know all your theories on how Klaus is going to get Caroline to dance with him in the show - send them through ASAP, and please R&R on my fic - means so much - stay tuned for fourth chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine (but I wish it was!)**

**A/N: Thanks ALL for your lovely reviews! Cannot wait for Dangerous Liaisons this week - the promo and spoiler pics look exciting! Klaroline is going to be epic! Delena will be too! Here is chapter 4. I'm stopping at chapter 5, so it's a short fic and then I can focus on other new stories, and before you all complain ... short and sweet are easier to write and I can post quicker without losing my mind. Follow me on tumblr crazychicke[dot]tumblr[dot]com. Enjoy ! xx**

**Warning: M for violence, dark themes and language.**

Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Chapter 4

Bill chained a frustrated Tyler to the cellars, he'd intercepted him at the Fell's; transforming as many times as possible would ensure the sire would break. Bill would do whatever it took to keep Caroline in the dark until Tyler had mended himself - it was simply too dangerous otherwise. Tyler couldn't be distracted. It would be tough and emotional and probably unfair, but it had to happened this way. Tyler could explain everything when the time came, but for now, his focus was here. Bill would do everything in his power to help him destroy that part chained to Klaus, even if it made him the bad guy. It was too important to ignore.

"I had to see her and apologise! You don't understand; what I did was wrong, I should have let her stay. Caroline's tougher than you think." Tyler shouted, struggling against the chains. He didn't want to do this alone - he had to explain to her why - he had to tell her he still loved her.

"I know she is, but she would never have let me hurt you. I need to push you, break through, I need to make you change. She would never have let me do that." Bill explained.

Tyler looked up, his eyes red and puffy. He regretted letting her go.

"We should have let her stay. She's never going to forgive me." Tyler said helplessly. Bill wrapped his fingers around the wooden handle of an axe and he knew what was about to happen and the excruciating pain he'd tried to forget.

Bill had this threatening stance and demeanour and he had no regrets about attacking Tyler with an axe or breaking every bone in the boy's body to make him transform. The axe slammed into Tyler's leg. "TURN! The sooner you let yourself go, the less I'll hit you!" Bill butchering parts of Tyler's body, ignoring the screeching and the coughing and the blood that exploded out of his mouth. "Stop it!" Tyler growled. "I'll KILL YOU!"

"I have to do this. I know the dangers. TURN!" Bill bated Tyler - making him more emotional, pushing him until eventually he witnessed Tyler break, and give in to his werewolf gene. "Let go of it all Tyler. Embrace it." Bill said, and he lowered the axe. Tyler's eyes grew gold and his fangs rippled across his gums. His fur sprouted quicker this time and Tyler was unable to control his mind. The chains ripped from the wall and Bill stepped back uncertain. Tyler snarled, saliva dripping from his jaw. The boy was gone and in its place, a werewolf crouched.

"It's me Tyler." Bill whispered gently, but Tyler growled, his gold eyes rested on the axe in Bill's fist. Bill seemed to hesitate even more, and brought the axe up to protect him from any unprovoked attack. Tyler had let go of everything and turned, but his instincts were now that of the werewolf and standing in front of him was not a man, nor Caroline father: it was a threat, and it had to be eliminated.

0o0o

Tyler woke up, shivering uncontrollably. His memories were a blur. What had happened? Tyler felt something sticky dribble down his chin and he wiped it away quickly. Blood. It was everywhere. Tyler stumbled to his feet and stared down at the pool of blood he'd been lying in. Tyler followed the blood trail until he stood horrified by his actions. Bill Forbes lay dead - his throat ripped off and parts of skin torn. Small arrows stuck out of his chest and shoulder and Tyler stared at him, wondering how they had gotten there. The axe lay forgotten in the grass beside his mutilated body and Tyler dropped to his knees in despair and guilt. He'd murdered Bill Forbes. He was a monster.

Tyler did what any eighteen year old would do - he covered his tracks. Tyler dragged Bill's body to the creek beneath Wickery Bridge and tied the chains from the Lockwood cellar around his body, weighing it down with rocks. The body sank in no time and Tyler was left to throw his bloody hands beneath the cool water and wash his face and clothes. He was distraught. Regret flooded through his hybrid blood and he needed to feed. It was dark, still night and nobody would have heard. He could hear the music from the Fell's on the breeze and he picked up Bill Forbes mobile, wiping the blood off. No one could discover the truth. What he'd done would never make Caroline come back to him however Tyler texted Caroline with Bill's phone pretending to be him: "I've done all I could to help Tyler. I'm leaving. My work in Mystic Falls is done, and I love you, but I can't interfere in your life anymore." Tyler sent the message and smiled to himself. Things were going to be OK.

0o0o

Jeremy heard a howl and padding feet not so far from ahead of him. He was standing with his duffel bag on one shoulder and a cross-bow in his hand - it was dark and eerie and Jeremy could make out Bill Forbes ahead of him, staggering on the edge of the forest with a large gash on his forehead and panting like he had a stitch. For the first time ever, Jeremy saw his eyes widen in fear. There was a snarl and a wolf leapt up to attack him. Jeremy yelled a warning, but the man couldn't hear. Bill swung the axe terrified and Jeremy watched in horror as the wolf's gnashing teeth got hold of the man's arm and ripped a sizeable hole out of it. "Fuck." Jeremy swore, fumbling with his crossbow. He knew who the wolf was. But could he shoot Tyler Lockwood?

Jeremy released the trigger and an arrow sliced through the air. Jeremy had been practicing but he still wasn't a very good shot. His arrow pierced Bill Forbes' shoulder. Jeremy and Bill's eyes connected and Jeremy was afraid of what he saw: a grown man, someone who never feared anyone, now pleading for death - his eyes asked for it, and then his mouth formed the words, and Jeremy watched as though his feet were glued to the ground - Tyler was dismembering Bill's limbs - it was gruesome and so horrific but Jeremy couldn't tear his gaze away. Tyler leapt in the air and his paws slashed Bill's shoulders, his jaw latched onto Bill's throat and Jeremy watched it in slow motion, knowing the effect it would have and he was too slow, he raised the crossbow, aiming at the wolf - at Tyler - the boy he'd known all his life - and he released; just as the wolf's body crashed to the ground, bringing Bill's throat, unattached and bloody with him. The arrow Jeremy had fired soared into Bill's heart and Caroline's father, and he fell, drowning in his own blood. Jeremy didn't move for some time after that. He stood frozen, the wind ruffling his hair and stared at Tyler for hours while he transformed back into a shivering human and the darkness swallowed him. Jeremy had seen a lot of supernatural things in his lifetime; he'd hacked off a hybrid's head before he left Mystic Falls - but this - this was by far the worst thing he'd witnessed.

Jeremy felt an impatient hand on his wrist and he'd almost forgotten she was still there beside him. He lowered the crossbow with a frown and Katherine, in her black Gucci heels, designer jeans and top, encouraged him to move on. "There's no point. Let him deal with it. Klaus is more important." Jeremy would never have guessed Katherine of all vampires would be the one to save him. She broke the compulsion Damon had done, and persuaded him to join her in Mystic Falls. Jeremy had hesitated, knowing Elena had meant well, but also annoyed that she still treated him like a child. He was old enough to make his own choices.

Katherine had waited for him to think it through - all five minutes - before she gave him an ultimatum: "stay in this boring town where nothing exciting happens or come home with me where you can be the Gilbert your father would have been proud to know." That's why he and Katherine stood in the forest. Katherine was leading the way to the Fell's. Their trip hadn't been very conversational and as far as Jeremy was concerned this was just business and he was obliged to help her considering she'd helped him.

"You never told me why we had to stop this party." Jeremy said, shaking her hand off.

Katherine avoided the question with a threat. "You know I'm tolerating you right? I could kill you right now!" Her face twisted spitefully.

Jeremy didn't feel threatened, he turned his back on her and said bravely; "So why un-compel me? You need me Katherine." Jeremy walked on, unafraid. Whatever awaited him at the Fell's he'd be ready for it. He would be ready to face Elena and Damon in particular, he had a lot to say to them. Even to Bonnie, who had let Elena do what she did. Mystic Falls had changed in the last three years, but it was still home and where he belonged. Jeremy and Katherine left the forest and crossed the deserted square. Katherine pushed him aside when they saw the Fell manor, with its walls illuminated and cars littering the front yard.

"Let me handle Klaus." Katherine ordered darkly.

"Leave me to deal with Elena." Jeremy said, making Katherine smile wryly.

"You know Gilbert, you've got guts, I won't deny you that."

"Glad I humour you Katherine. You better not go back on your word." Katherine merely smiled ominously and Jeremy hid his crossbow in his duffel bag, reminding himself of the time when he and Bonnie had joined forced to kill Katherine. It was strange how things turned out. Jeremy pulled Katherine aside quickly as a dark car honked its horn at them. Katherine waved the car down, to find its occupants were nobodies and before Jeremy could argue, she had attacked the driver; killing him quickly with a snap of the neck. The young couple were yelling and Jeremy pulled the hysterical girl from her seat, trying to calm her. "You could have just compelled them." He said angrily.

"What's the fun in that?" Katherine grinned, her mouth caked in the driver's blood and the girl's date, who now lay dead in the back of the seat. "I didn't ruin the suit. Go and change. I won't kill her if that's what you're worried about." Jeremy didn't believe her. The things he'd let Katherine do on their journey would have horrified Elena, but stealing a suit from a dead teen didn't even seem weird anymore. He was just trying to survive, like them all. He left the poor girl in Katherine's murdering hands and changed behind the car. Once they were both fully dressed, Jeremy helped Katherine to bury the bodies in the grounds.

"I'll never understand you." Jeremy mentioned as he washed his hands.

"You'll never have to." Katherine replied, and she attached herself to him, playing a part - it was one of her best qualities. Jeremy kept an eye out for Elena, his big sister was in for a shock.

0o0o

Klaus was holding her so delicately. Why did she keep getting persuaded by him? Why did she listen? As she looked into his handsome and soft features, she saw someone completely different. He smiled at her, leading her around and she felt her heart race as she realised she was dancing with Klaus of all people, and she liked it. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Klaus asked as she nodded, surprising herself in the process. Klaus gave her a few minutes to respond and when she didn't (because she was dancing with KLAUS! And had too many thoughts clashing against her brain) he said: "When the music finishes, I have something for you."

Caroline felt him squeeze her hand tenderly and she couldn't help but think Klaus had other intentions. Obviously he _did_ have other intentions but, what were they? And why her? Was this some sort of competition between him and Tyler? Had Klaus been the reason why she hadn't seen Tyler that night? Had he done something to him? Caroline waited, swaying on the spot, assessing him carefully. She had completely forgotten there were more people in the room - all she saw was Klaus. He was different with her. What had changed? And why?

"What is it?" Caroline whispered, unable to help herself and pushing away any realistic thoughts that interrupted her fairytale. Klaus smiled ominously and his hand reached inside his jacket and pulled out a box, "A replacement." Caroline's eyes widened in surprise as he opened the box to reveal an even more expensive and beautiful diamond bracelet. Klaus attached it to Caroline's wrist gently and kissed her gloved fingertips. His smile was so damn charming. He looked ruggedly handsome in his black tie suit and she could hear the other guests mumbling jealous remarks. Her heart was thumping in her chest, she was afraid he could hear it, and she blushed again to his amusement.

It was far too pretty to accept. "Klaus," Caroline whispered, words fumbling from her mouth. That was another effect he had on her - she was unable to string sentences together. Klaus gave her that charming smirk, pulling her to him - she could have died again - the feeling of him touching her was incredible and Caroline had given up on all thoughts of it being forbidden. Tyler didn't care about her; she and Matt seemed like a distant memory and Klaus made her feel alive! Klaus' lips pressed against her ear, making her heart flutter; and his cheek rested beside hers, giving her butterflies: "Isn't this better than standing out in the cold, or staying home?"

Caroline closed her eyes. She felt calm and safe. Klaus held her like that for some time - neither needed to speak, it was like the other understood exactly what the other needed, and they allowed it. Caroline didn't want to think of it stopping. She just wanted to hold onto him and listen to his calm breaths and feel the touch of his lips against her ear, imagining what life would be like if something did happen between them, how the others would react and whether they would think she was insane. Was she? She was dancing with a murderer. How come he was so kind and careful and sweet, but only to her? Why did he choose to save her? Why did he care? She didn't want the moment to end. The music was so beautiful and he had been right - she didn't need to think - she just needed to live in the moment, and enjoy herself - and she was.

Klaus was looking around at the crowd when it happened. He had let his guard down and forgotten others thought him still a threat, and so surprising him somewhat, Caroline was wrenched from his grip by Stefan Salvatore as Matt Donovan's fist clashed with his jaw, stopping the orchestra and the party and making all the guests gasp in shock. Klaus faltered, the punch had been more of a surprise than anything else. Matt Donovan's hand was smarting. This kid really thought he could punch an Original and get away with it? He had to be kidding right? Matt looked fierce, standing his ground while Caroline struggled in Stefan's grip, "Get off me Stefan!"

"Don't move!" Matt said, looking nervous.

"Matt!" Elena of course. Klaus sighed, he could never escape them all. Despite what he'd done to benefit himself he had to admire them all - Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Damon and even Stefan - they would do anything to protect each other, even if it meant risking their own lives. Klaus never received that much loyalty, not even from his own family.

"What the hell are you doing here Stefan?" Klaus hissed, flexing his jaw. "That was a really stupid thing to do my friend." Klaus turned to Matt. "You better be ready for the consequences." He only said it to frighten the boy, like he could kill him in front of all the Fell's guests - it would ruin everything. Stefan didn't seem to care though.

Damon pulled Matt roughly aside, "He's been listening to my little brother. Don't punish him for being so stupid, I'm sure he's sorry." Damon said quickly. Klaus had no intention of killing Matt, he just wanted to spend the night with Caroline, but even that seemed impossible.

"Shall we continue this little disagreement in the next room?" Klaus said loudly, "Forgive me Mrs Fell, this matter shan't take long." There was an outbreak of murmurings, but Klaus led them all into the room and closed the doors. His voice altered immediately, showing his irritancy, directed mostly at Stefan Salvatore who as soon as the doors were shut, launched himself across the room to wrinkle Klaus' shirt.

"I'm taking my revenge." Stefan said simply."You will never get the chance to love her." Stefan rammed Klaus into the glass cabinet, much to Klaus' disgruntlement. Klaus had been wary of Stefan who was acting ruthlessly, irrationally and stupid. It was interesting to see how much Stefan had changed since their deal and if he really thought about it, helping Stefan to find himself hadn't gone exactly as planned; he was able to make Stefan stronger but he failed to befriend Stefan like he had in the twenties. Klaus never trusted anyone except himself - and who could blame him? His siblings hated him, his so-called friends betrayed him and love never felt real, until now.

"Get out of my face Stefan." Klaus spat, as he stood up to dust off his pants. Damon hesitated, as if wondering if to intervene or to stay and protect Elena, while Matt and Bonnie forced Caroline into the opposite corner, keeping her barred from him. Bonnie pulled ropes covered in vervain and Matt tied them around Caroline's borrowed blue dress, ruining it completely. Caroline screamed in pain, tears of anguish seeping from her beautiful eyes.

"What are you doing, it's Caroline!" Elena shouted. Caroline choked back tears, staring at Bonnie and Matt who were restraining her, as though they didn't know who she was, like she was the enemy.

"She was dancing with Klaus. Caroline would never do such a thing. He's compelled her." Matt said slowly, and his gaze fell on Klaus mistrustingly. Caroline and Klaus caught each other's eye and he shook his head, willing her to believe him. He'd done nothing except save her life. He couldn't compel her - he wanted to give her a choice to befriend him, to allow her to love him on her own free will. He didn't want to compel her because he cared about her too much already.

"No..." Elena whispered, unable to believe it.

"It's not true. I never-" Klaus started, but Stefan was at his throat again, his grip was stronger than he thought. Elena had stopped struggling and Caroline was crying hopelessly against the ropes. Bonnie whispered an apology and then Caroline let out a bloodcurdling scream, and at the same time the orchestra outside grew louder, covering everything that the room witnessed. Elena looked horrified. Bonnie raised her hands, chanting a spell that caused Caroline intense pain. Klaus tried to reach her. Stefan smirked: "Whatever you thought you had with Caroline - it's over! You will listen to what I have to say, because it's the only deal I'm going to make."

"Torturing Caroline in front of me just guaranteed your death wish." Klaus murmured, throwing Stefan off him. "I've had enough of these stupid games - give me my family back, I'll even say please."

Stefan laughed. "You know Klaus, I thought taking your family's coffins would break you, and it did in a way, but now that I've found something that you care about more than your own family, I think I'd rather use her to blackmail you."

"Caroline and I are friends." Klaus said, watching Matt take Elena from Damon as though he was ordered to. Perhaps, Stefan had compelled both Matt and Bonnie to do his dirty work. Damon seemed he didn't know who to trust. Caroline was slumped against her bindings and every now and then would let out an excruciating scream, that Bonnie inflicted.

"After spending one day together? That's highly unlikely, but going back to my proposal." Klaus couldn't predict Stefan's actions, he felt estranged from his old friend - they were so similar and yet, now, they were so different. Klaus tried to reach out to Stefan one more time, but it turned out to be useless: "I know you have every reason to hate me because of what I did in the past, but you had no right to steal my family, or do what you're doing to Caroline."

Stefan waited until Matt and Elena had left the room, gave one warning glance to Damon and then put his hand up to stop Klaus. "I'm going to be keeping Caroline by my side for leverage. If you leave Mystic Falls I will release Caroline, but if you don't, I will torture her and then kill her." Stefan smirked, "You should know Klaus, you made me into this monster, so you only have yourself to blame. Now what will it be?"

Klaus swatted Stefan's hand away angrily. How dare Stefan threaten him, but there was nothing he could do. He cared for Caroline, and Stefan saw that. Caroline threw her head back, screaming her lungs off, until she grew weaker, and Stefan twirled a stake around in his fingers, "What will it be Klaus? Do you love her enough to leave Mystic Falls forever, or will you stay and watch her die?"

Klaus didn't move for a minute, and in that minute Stefan ran the stake through Caroline's chest, much to Klaus' regret and surprise. Bonnie's eyes snapped open as Klaus snarled, "Stefan!" Bonnie threw everything she could at Klaus to stop him from touching both herself and Stefan. Klaus dropped to his knees, holding his head which was burning as though flames licked his skin. "You are going to pay for this!" Klaus growled. Stefan merely laughed and pulled the stake out of Caroline chest and rammed it into her shoulder.

"It hurts-" Caroline breathed, between tears and screams, "Please stop, Bonnie...stop."

"I'll never forgive you." Klaus sneered.

"That's enough Bonnie." Stefan said, and he pulled the ropes from Caroline roughly and picked her up. "She's not compelled anymore. Say your goodbyes now Klaus, because you're never going to see her again." Stefan walked passed, carrying a weak Caroline and he told Damon to tell Liz the situation was under control. Damon had no choice but do as he said; his brother had crossed the line, and Elena would never forgive him. "By the way Klaus, you can have the coffins back, but their occupants wanted to give you their regards, and when they're done with you, be sure to tell them about that little love story of yours." Stefan smirked, leaving the room, followed by Bonnie.

Klaus was soon alone in the room, trying to understand Stefan's cryptic message, when the door opened again and Klaus stared at the visitors as though they were ghosts. He hardly dared to believe his eyes, as his dead siblings walked into the room looking grim. "Finn - I can explain-" Klaus said quickly as Finn, a tall and strapping older brother sneered and cornered Klaus before he could escape. "Kol, please." Klaus said, staring at the floor as his second youngest brother, spat in his direction. "Rebekah - I always had your best interests at heart." Klaus begged, as his only sister, twirled a dagger between her fingers and lunged it through his chest. "Elijah - you know me!" Klaus coughed, wiping blood on the back of his hand. Klaus' four siblings attacked him, full of rage and revenge. Several hundreds of years had they rotted in those coffins, punished by their half-brother for different reasons. It was time for him to pay for what he'd done to their mother and to Henry.

0o0o

Footsteps echoed across the timber floorboards and the Originals looked up to see a mere mortal, with a crossbow staring fiercely at them. "I wouldn't if I were you." Jeremy said, raising his bow and finding courage in the element of surprise.

"Do you know who we are boy?" Finn said, releasing Klaus' shirt, so he keeled over and slid down the wall, pulling the dagger out of his chest and recovering from their attack. "We are the Original vampires and we are rather starving...and wouldn't mind eating you or anyone else at this party." Finn told the boy slowly. He stared at him, there was something vaguely familiar about his face, but he just couldn't place him.

Jeremy held his stance. "I know who you are, and I warn you, you don't want to do that."

"Who is this stupid boy?" Finn said, turning around to ask the others, with a twisted laugh.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert." Jeremy stated proudly. He raised his crossbow at the ready.

"Gilbert?" Finn said, caressing his chin, trying to remember where he'd heard the name over the last 99 years. Elijah explained about the doppelganger and Klaus' plan. Kol shot Klaus a withering stare, as he heard about the Hybrid's creation. Rebekah and Elijah waited patiently. Klaus plugged his palm over his bloody chest and let himself heal, gathering his breath. He wondered whether Caroline was alright. Perhaps asking Caroline to dance had been a rash idea but he had grown tired of hiding his heart. His siblings would never believe him or understand. Klaus had never loved anyone - in one thousand years, he'd never felt anyone understood him as much as Caroline may have had, even if she hadn't admitted it yet.

"I see." Finn stated quietly. "And why mustn't I kill him boy? What do you know that I don't, and that little arrow will not destroy me." Finn chuckled loudly, as the others except Klaus joined in.

"Ordinarily it wouldn't, but this one was handmade, and thanks to-"

"Me." Katherine walked confidently into the room, with a large smirk on her face. "I made sure these arrows could kill, you see, I'm not stupid enough to return to Mystic Falls where Originals reside. I knew Stefan would do something irresponsible like resurrecting you all - and so I had to take safety measures. I have a witch who owed me and so these arrows are not only spelled with instant death, they are also dipped in white ash, which I stole from beneath Klaus' nose - that was fun -" Katherine held up her hands in defence as Kol leapt in front of Finn and Elijah. Klaus watched the latest development uneasily.

"Let her alone." Finn said to the others. He seemed to be leading the party of Originals. Katherine walked straight up to Finn as Jeremy waited for her word to shoot. "What is it you have to tell me. I'm not as impatient as my siblings." Finn added darkly.

"Bitch." Rebekah uttered. Katherine overheard and smiled, "Stefan never loved you, just so you know." Katherine turned to Klaus, "There was a fifth coffin. Stefan lied to you. He means to keep it, because he thinks its contents will help him destroy you forever, unfortunately for him - and I think you are aware why - the woman trapped inside, has been your biggest secret-"

"Who's in the fifth coffin?" Kol demanded, rounding on Klaus who's chin had dropped to his chest, in defeat. He looked at Katherine slowly, he had kept that secret for a long, long time. He hadn't had the nerve to tell anyone who it was, and he'd been able to do as he liked, by suppressing her. Kol stole the dagger from Rebekah's hand and stabbed Klaus in the chest, where his first wound had partly healed, making him groan in agony. Kol stood above him looking pleased, by his actions. Elijah interfered and removed the dagger from him, angrily, "Now would be a good time to reveal who is in the coffin, or I will let Kol kill you." Elijah stated calmly.

Everyone in the room grew quiet as Katherine helped Klaus to stand, while his siblings watched uncaringly. Klaus didn't know why Katherine was helping him; he had done worse things to her. She should loathe him just as much as Stefan did. Katherine held onto his hand tightly and Kol and Rebekah's lips curled disgusted. Finn raised his eyebrows and Elijah stayed near the mantle, quietly.

"I would have told you all, just never found the right time." Klaus murmured. Katherine hadn't let go of his hand, he wondered why, and then he stared at all his siblings, waiting for the truth. It hadn't been his decision to tell them that he had killed her - it had been his mother's.

"B-but we buried her!" Rebekah snapped, staring at Elijah. "The three of us buried her!" Elijah looked shocked and Rebekah stayed confused, leaving Kol to wrap his protective arm around her shoulders. Klaus tore his gaze from them; jealous of their relationship. Rebekah and Kol were not that far apart in ages, they also got on a lot better than they ever did.

"Mother was a witch. Even if you killed her she couldn't come back to life." Finn said reasonably.

"I didn't kill her, Michael did." Klaus whispered bitterly, seeing the memory vividly in his mind. Michael had gone into a rage. He blamed Esther for a lot of things. Klaus had arrived back from a hunt when he witnessed his father beating Esther into the dirt of their hut; her face was bloodied and her dress was bunched up around her waist; she squirmed against his black hands and Klaus couldn't ever forget his threats; "YOU WHORE! YOU LAY WITH HIM! DID YOU NOT THINK I WOULD KNOW! HE WILL NEVER BE MY SON! I WILL RUIN YOU."

"Father, what is this?" Klaus said, horrified. Michael looked up, his face red with anger and what seemed to be fear. "What are you doing?" Klaus demanded, watching her try to escape.

"She has to be punished. Leave me to reprimand my wife. Go check on your siblings." Michael pulled her by the hair and her screams echoed in his mind. Klaus grabbed his father's hand and shook his head, "This is wrong, Father. Whatever she has done, she is our mother, you can't do this."

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY." Michael yelled, throwing Klaus roughly aside. Klaus regretted leaving her. When everything seemed quiet, and he'd seen Michael leave, he snuck in to find Esther huddled in the corner, blood covered her face and hands, tears still wet on her cheeks. She wasn't breathing. Michael had raped her, bitten her neck, drank her blood and left her to die. Klaus sat by her, wondering what he should do, and as he rested his head against her chest helplessly, he felt her hand reach up and caress his chin. He was so amazed, that he let out a loud yell, which would wake Elijah and Finn. Esther explained, she needed Klaus' blood because he was special and could heal her, but she wanted to be kept hidden, presumed dead, because it was the only way. She told him, what Michael had done and that he had to promise to never go after him: of course Klaus had broken that promise, and killed Michael that year.

Somehow he managed to do everything Esther had told him to including keeping her secret. They buried Esther in the coffin, and later while his siblings were busy, Klaus dug her up, fed her his blood, and read the spell she had created to keep her locked safely in the coffin. When Elena had found the cave paintings that ensured he had murdered Esther, Klaus didn't protest - if he hadn't left her alone with Michael - he might have saved her from being humiliated and raped, he might have saved her from the pain of turning into a vampire and of losing her magical abilities. When and if it was safe for her to join them, it would take only a Bennett witch to reverse the spell.

There was a stunned silence after Klaus had told them the truth, and Katherine let go of his hand.

"I told you, you didn't want to kill him. Klaus saved her life."

"How do you know anything about us?" Kol asked Katherine rather rudely. Jeremy had lowered his crossbow, hearing that whole conversation was enough to make his life seem relatively normal.

"She's a Petrova doppelganger." Elijah explained with a wry smile. "Katerina."

"I shared some interesting memories myself with the two of you." Katherine said, pointing to Klaus and Elijah. Rebekah glared at her.

"You mean you toyed with their hearts, just like your ancestor." Rebekah said pointedly.

"Rebekah." Finn said raising his hand to stop the bickering. "What do you want Katherine, getting Klaus to confess the truth does not seem to be your only plan. What do you want us to give you in return?" Katherine smiled simply. Jeremy listened, curiously. Why had Katherine chosen to help Klaus instead of take her own revenge for what he'd done to her family, and to her.

"I want to trade you Stefan's life for your mother." Katherine said, surprising about everyone in the room. The Original vampires contemplated the matter, while Jeremy tried to catch Katherine's gaze -was she insane?

"After all these years, you still love him?" Elijah whispered sadly. Even Klaus seemed to feel a blow to the chest, although he couldn't really blame her.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "You can't help who you love." She whispered. "Is it a deal?" Katherine said, offering her hand out for Finn to shake.

Finn caressed his chin. "Stefan Salvatore has a lot to answer for. I understand how he could dislike Klaus, but taking our Mother, is not simply hurting Klaus, but hurting all of us. As originals, we are more powerful than any other vampire, and he must know when he challenges one of us, he challenges us all." Finn turned to Klaus slowly, "You have lied to us many times, brother, but if this is the truth, then we will stand by your side." Finn helped Klaus stand up and Elijah and Kol, pulled his arms around their shoulders, assisting him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rebekah said sulkily. "After what I said to you." Klaus swallowed back tears, how could it be this easy for them to forgive him? He smiled sadly, "I promised, Bekah." Rebekah stared at him briefly before wrapping her arms around his healing body, and getting hair in his mouth. She hugged him tightly, missing their friendship and tantrums. It was nice to have all her brothers around.

"You are such a girl." Kol complained. Elijah smiled, and Klaus laughed thickly.

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah sniffed, letting go of her brother and turning to face Katherine.

"You might love Stefan, but he's never going to love you more than he loves that Elena girl." Rebekah said.

Finn took Katherine's hand. "You have my word, Katerina."

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm stopping this chapter here at another cliffhanger and hope you will leave me some brilliant reviews. For personal reasons there will be a delay with the last chapter. I will keep you updated. Hope you liked this chapter though and the complex storylines and pairings! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine (but I wish it was!)**

**A/N: I'm back! This chapter took me forever to write, mainly because work has been full on and I've been flat out babysitting my vizsla (three walks a day and I'm exhausted). Thanks for your patience. Here is the last chapter (which may lead to a sequel). Review and you'll be sure not to miss out. I enjoyed this little story and hope you did too. xx**

**P.S - I've mixed reviews for the last two tvd episodes, 'Bringing out the Dead' and 'All My Children'. Klaus (sexy Joseph Morgan) has been fantastic and any Klaroline scenes make me melt - so my dash on tumblr has been full of anything Klaroline - I hope something happens with them soon. The second thing - Delena - now you know how much I love them! But really, Elena is an idiot - it really isn't fair how much she's hurting Damon - right now I don't think she deserves either brother, and all this stelena angst makes my stomach squirm - seriously bored of those two. You know who I wouldn't mind? Elijah/Elena- wouldn't they be grand! I have more opinions but I don't want to waste your time.. so I'll stop typing now - but leave a review with your thoughts if you like. x**

Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

Chapter 5

"Are you insane?" Jeremy murmured as Katherine and Finn sealed their agreement. Katherine gave Jeremy a look he knew by now, and he relented - one: because he knew she wouldn't change her mind and two: because it was useless arguing.

Finn spoke: "You know boy we have impeccable hearing, so it's no use murmuring." This remark seemed to please Kol, who grinned like a five year old. Elijah merely looked on with a frown: there were better things to do; Klaus' thoughts were only on Caroline - Stefan had crossed the line. Rebekah hadn't moved from Klaus' side and as much as she disliked Mystic Falls and was jealous of Caroline's perfect-ness: she could see the effect she had on Klaus.

"Jeremy, why don't you go find Elena, I'm sure she would like to see you." Katherine said, breaking the awkward silence and interrupting the retort which almost left Jeremy's lips. Jeremy was only too happy to leave the room and all the vampires in it; as for the deal Katherine had made, he wondered whether Finn would give her Stefan, or not. Or whether Stefan would go with her. Jeremy left the room and Kol's vindictive gaze only to collide with Elena and Alaric. Damon was not too far behind.

"How did you...?" Damon wondered aloud, his sentence trailing off. Damon looked confused, since he'd been the one to compel him to leave. Ever since Katherine had released him from the compulsion and told him the truth - he told himself he'd never forgive Elena: protecting him once he could understand, but a second time? It wasn't her choice to make. Jeremy could handle his own life. Jeremy was different now. He knew how to defend himself; he wasn't afraid to speak his mind, or stand up for himself and he knew that whatever was left of his and Elena's relationship was hanging by a thread, and nothing could mend it, not even an apology.

Jeremy just wanted to speak without any interruptions; there was a room full of vampires behind him who could hear everything he was saying and seeing his sister after she betrayed him - was enough to convince him he'd done the right thing, now was his chance to either warn her about what was going down, or to punish her for what she'd done to him. "I'd like to talk to Elena alone." Jeremy said, abruptly.

Jeremy had wanted to leave them in the dark regarding how he'd returned but there was something in admitting the truth to his stunned audience, so he gave in: "If you must know how I came to be here; Katherine broke the compulsion and gave me a choice - unlike you lot."

"Katherine?" Damon whinged. "She's a liar, and she almost killed you, whatever she told you, she'll break her word. Don't you remember the moonstone incident?"

Jeremy glared at him, "Katherine and I have smoothed things over, besides I'd rather hang out with her than Elena who'd just compel me. When times get tough: lie and betray - isn't that right, Elena?" Alaric tried to smooth the air. Jeremy was sick of everyone ignoring the issue: Elena hadn't trusted him or liked the person he was becoming so she decided she knew what was best for him. Well, it was a mistake - Elena should never have interfered.

Now why he blurted it out he didn't know: maybe because it was the only thing to get rid of Damon, or because it would hurt Elena, or because he felt like he knew something Elena didn't; but Jeremy added, "You might like to find Stefan before the Originals kill him." Jeremy found some pleasure in watching Elena turn pale for a brief minute before she gripped his cheeks (like she had when she'd found him doing drugs, an annoying habit she had). Jeremy shook her off - she only saw him as her baby brother which was the problem. He wasn't a child and he wasn't going to have Elena making his decisions.

"Jeremy..." Elena started, reaching out. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want you to get hurt. " Jeremy didn't want to hear her pleads, or her lies, he'd had enough. Alaric was trying to intervene. Jeremy was on edge and it was easier to get the message across if he was blunt:

"How could you let her do this to me again? I thought you were looking out for me Alaric? And you, Elena - get it through your selfish head - I'm old enough to make my own decisions; I'm old enough to leave Mystic Falls and to live a life that doesn't involve you. You sent me away when you knew I could handle this. I saved you from that Hybrid and you kept me in the dark, and you and Damon let her!" Jeremy said glaring at Alaric, who looked guilty. "I'm not a little kid anymore - everything's about to change. These Originals have declared war on Stefan and anyone who gets in their way. You better pick your side." Jeremy pushed passed Damon, Elena and Alaric to find Bonnie.

0o0o

Tyler Lockwood arrived at the Fell's and avoided Mrs Fell who was walking towards him as though she had something important to tell him. He saw his mother - the mayor- talking to other council members anxiously. Liz was talking with two sergeants, but Tyler could hear their conversation clearly as though he was standing right next to her:

"There are five Original vampires inside. We can't make any sudden moves, as they are more powerful than any other vampire. Damon Salvatore has assured as the situation is under control. Just be careful and be on your guard, we don't want to provoke them. There is a chance the Originals will leave Mystic Falls tonight." Tyler felt confused. Who were the other Originals? Was Caroline ok and what had happened? Why was there so much tension and why did everything happen at Mystic Fall's events? Tyler's gaze found Elena and Damon and he overheard their conversation too. They were standing in the foyer away from the other guests.

"He's right. I took away any rights he had. I just didn't want him to get hurt." Elena murmured.

"You thought it was best at time, Elena." Damon said, taking her hand and holding it to his chest. It was gestures like this Tyler was used to; but the tender kiss on the lips surprised him and Tyler realised he'd been out of touch on the happenings between the two, as he'd been dealing with himself more often. "He'll come around." Damon murmured.

Tyler realised, as he watched them, that he missed Caroline more than ever and wondered where she was: had she come to meet him, or had she stayed home? And who were these other Originals? He already knew of three of them; Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus. Who were the other two? Klaus had never mentioned others. Klaus had used him like he had with all his friends to create the Hybrid army in Mystic Falls - Tyler was his first creation, and first sire - which was why Tyler felt the need to destroy the part that connected him to Klaus and made him do things he regretted, like biting Caroline and killing Bill Forbes.

Tyler focussed on the hurried footsteps behind him, and his gaze fell on Stefan who was carrying something limp in his arms. Tyler initially thought Stefan had attacked a human to feed on, but then he recognised Bonnie close behind, and the blond limp figure in Stefan's hands he had recognised as someone close to him. "What happened to her?" Tyler demanded, there was a strong smell of vervain and Caroline twitched unexpectedly. She looked terrible. Her cheeks were stained with mascara and her pretty dress was covered in blood.

0o0o

"Get out of my way Tyler, this doesn't concern you." Stefan whispered, adjusting his grip on Caroline. He looked deranged. His obsession to ruin Klaus had taken over. Klaus had released him from his compulsion but Stefan hadn't shown any emotions whatsoever - he was The Ripper now, and not even Elena could change him back to who he was. Tyler just wanted Caroline safe and what Stefan was doing was selfish and wrong. He was turning more and more into Klaus, without even knowing it.

"If it concerns Caroline, it concerns me." Tyler said, challenging Stefan. "Give her to me." Bonnie looked drugged and sort of frightening. Why was she doing what Stefan said - had she been compelled?

Stefan chuckled to himself, "Can't. She's leverage. Bonnie!" Stefan let Bonnie pass, and Tyler was confused and also betrayed by what he saw: Bonnie Bennet raised her hands and chanted under her breath and Stefan dropped Caroline at his feet where she started thrashing - her screams made him feel sick with disgust, but he didn't move.

"Go home Tyler. Tell Klaus that he has to leave town or I will kill her. No hard feelings - she's just Klaus' weakness too. Did you know he's been buying her dresses and bracelets. I'd have a word with him if I were you." Stefan laughed out loud, making Tyler shake with anger. He already disliked Klaus for what he'd done to them all, particularly to himself, but the fact that Klaus would go after Caroline just to rile him was out of the question. Stefan on the other hand knew better.

"You do know a bite from me will kill you right?" Tyler said, coming forward, and hating Stefan. Tyler called out to Bonnie but she ignored his gaze. What did Stefan have on her? Why would she torture one of her best friends?

Stefan merely narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"It will be if you don't let her go. Bonnie why are you doing this to her?" Tyler replied annoyed.

Stefan grinned smugly, "I said I'd turn her mother, Abby's if she didn't do as I said. I could have compelled her, but it's more fun this way. Bonnie gets to witness her victims screams and pleads, and the effect her spells has on them. If she refuses to do what I say, Abby will become a vampire."

Tyler stared at Stefan and then at Bonnie - he didn't know who was worse - Klaus or Stefan. "You really don't care about anyone do you?" Tyler asked slowly. "If you're not careful you'll turn into Klaus." Tyler said making Stefan respond vehemently, as he knew he would.

"I'll never be like him." Stefan spat, lunging at Tyler. Tyler collided with him, wanting to stop him hurting everyone he knew. Klaus might have been the villain of Mystic Falls but Stefan was usurping this title. Tyler glanced at Caroline briefly, before Stefan snarled; "It's a fight to death." Tyler wasn't afraid of a vampire; besides he was already capable of murder, what of another?

0o0o

Finn Michelson had lived a few eras. He'd died more than once and he was the sort of vampire one listened to. He had agreed to Katerina's terms for the sake of her dignity. He knew her past only too well. There was always a Petrova Doppelganger wherever they went. He was lucky to have known the very first - though she did not interest him as much as his brothers - Elijah and Klaus. Her sacrifice led to their creation (though only he realised this at the time). He knew there would be more doppelgangers.

Esther had told him absent-mindedly that Klaus was different - that he was unlike any of them. Finn discovered that Klaus would need to rely on a doppelganger in order to unleash his werewolf gene and become a Hybrid - which was his brother's obsession as soon as he discovered the truth from his mother. Finn researched the Petrovas and it was Katerina, Klaus would need. Unfortunately for Elijah (his morality always got the better of him) he'd fallen in love with her. Finn smiled to himself. Katerina Petrova had come a long way from the passionate daughter of a village chief, to an independent and fierce vampire, who knew who and what she wanted. Stefan's connection with Katerina, or Katherine as she now was called, was almost well known - so Rebekah had explained. Stefan and Damon Salvatore were turned into vampires by Katherine - as a game or because she, like them all, found comfort in their secret and powers of persuasion?

As for Jeremy Gilbert, his name was familiar because Jonathon Gilbert was a writer who documented his life and that of the vampires that terrorised the town of Mystic Falls hundreds of years ago. Of course Finn only briefly came across the name because it was connected to Elena. Finn deduced that Klaus' return to Mystic Falls was because he had found another pure doppelganger and planned to sacrifice her like the others he had in the past. Elijah had told him that Klaus' plan hadn't worked and Elena, thanks to Stefan and Damon and her friends - had found a way to trick Klaus and bring her back to life. Stefan's choices now had certainly been forced over the line by Klaus, but if a family could forgive the other, knowing they still had many years ahead of them - it was the Michelson's. Their history was not well known. In fact most vampires did not know where they came from - nor who created them and why.

The fact that this small town housed a handful or humans, werewolves, witches and vampires that co-existed together was fascinating. Klaus could be reckless, passionate and selfish at times - but the Klaus who stood before him now, had moved on from that vampire - it was possible that Klaus had changed, and that was why Finn had agreed to help him, to put their past behind them and move on. The girl, Caroline Forbes meant something to him and this was the first he'd heard of Klaus letting someone in. Never had he witnessed Klaus' ability to love. He knew he cared for all of them, but his instincts and temper flared against them at times - causing him to keep them close but "unthreatening," or in plain terms: "dead." Finn smiled as he witnessed Klaus' caring side - the side Esther had witnessed and Henry, and at times himself - only briefly - when Klaus thought nobody was looking. If Caroline Forbes, a young vampire and the sheriff's daughter was Klaus' soul mate, then he'd stand by him, and the girl; because as Katherine had put it so nicely, "you can't help who you love."

Finn pushed open the doors gallantly, stepping out into the foyer. His shoes echoed down the tiles and his four siblings followed. What this town had to learn, was that the Originals were here to stay. Stefan might want Klaus to leave, but that really wasn't his decision to make. Rebekah walked by Klaus who like Elijah and Kol beside him, stood formally in his suit with heads held high. Finn smiled kindly at all the guests who were whispering and staring and wondering who they were. "Forgive us for being late, we are old friends of the host. I wonder if anyone has seen Stefan Salvatore? We have some business to attend to. It won't take long." Finn said loudly. Klaus adjusted his tie, and Rebekah pulled a nervous witness towards them, as everyone watched in awe. "Last seen in the car park. Thank you so much, complimentary drinks for you all. Ah, Wagner, I adore this music." Finn said, and he and his family, including an anxious Klaus left them staring after them on the lawn.

0o0o

Jeremy was standing on the edge of the gravel staring at a massive ring of fire housing Caroline Forbes. He had seen a lot of weird things in the last year and survived situations he never thought he could; but this seemed insane. His girlfriend Bonnie was chanting in front of him, completely oblivious. Stefan and Tyler were fighting 'til death; covered in each other's blood. Why was it that Jeremy always intervened just when Tyler was attacking people - what was wrong with the guy? It wasn't even full moon?

Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by Caroline who was racing around the flaming circle and screaming each time she forced herself through the flames - her coughing and spluttering made him look up and she shouted at him to stop Bonnie. Jeremy heard Bonnie's hoarse voice and the effect the spell had on her - blood spilled down her front and Jeremy was yelling her name, but still nothing: it was like she didn't even see him standing right in front of her.

Before he could shake her into reality, Jeremy looked up to see the five Originals lining up behind him. Finn had a curious expression on his face as if mildly impressed by the situation. Elijah came up to Jeremy calmly and waved a handful of herbs beneath her nose. "Elderflower." He murmured. "It should ease her nosebleed and jolt her out of her trance. The spell however has been sealed. The only way to rescue Caroline would be to physically get her." Elijah explained delicately. "Bonnie will need rest and water. Let's take her back inside where we can tend to her." Elijah didn't wait for confirmation, he swiftly collected an unconscious Bonnie in his arms and Jeremy hurried after him.

0o0o

Tyler and Stefan were too focussed on their goal to realise they now had an audience. Finn was watching intrigued as the werewolf and vampire fought. Stefan threw Tyler off his back and he skidded through the gravel, hitting someone's car with a crunch. Tyler bounced and knocked Stefan off his feet. "Not yet Kol." Finn said, barring Kol from joining the fight.

"Why not? I could rip his head from his neck! How dare he take our mother!" Kol snarled, furiously.

"Speaking of your mother," Damon Salvatore was standing behind them, carrying a limp figure in his arms. Alaric was carrying vervain-bombs that Finn could smell and Rebekah ran over to Damon to witness her mother's body with mixed emotions. "Elena!" Damon shouted as she ran over to the burning ring of fire to help Caroline instead of staying with Alaric like he'd told her to. "If I give her to you, will you keep your promise to Katherine and give Stefan back to us?" Damon said shrewdly. Katherine appeared, pulling a confused Matt who seemed to have led them exactly where they wanted.

"I never break my word." Finn said, holding onto Kol who was trying to attack anybody he could reach. "However I cannot interfere with this duel." Finn turned his gaze towards the two fighting in the centre. "It is Caroline whom I ask for your help. The spell that Bonnie concealed around her is permanent. The flames are no ordinary flame - Bonnie has had the help from her ancestors to make this fire impenetrable, even by an Original. We'll need Esther's powers to help him get to her. I know I ask too much - but if you trust me, then I can save her life. If you don't trust me, then you will watch her die. Which will it be?"

Damon pulled the hilt out of Esther's body and lay her on the ground. He looked up to see Tyler break his brother's arm and his teeth plunged into Stefan's neck, deliberately. Damon tossed Tyler off Stefan with a growl. "You'll pay for that!"

"I was just protecting Caroline. You would do the same if it had been Elena." Tyler retorted. "It was a fight to death: I won. I don't regret it." Damon wanted to break Tyler's neck, but it would be pointless, especially with Elena watching. Damon turned to find Kol feeding on Stefan and suddenly chaos erupted. Katherine and Damon lunged at him, pulling off the impatient Original, who grinned for a minute and then turned pale. Rebekah screamed Kol's name who had been poisoned with Stefan's tampered blood. "He's dying!"

Stefan's wound had healed, but because Kol had drank from his neck - he was delirious. Damon knew exactly how Stefan was feeling, having survived the same thing with Klaus. "We need Klaus' blood. Stay here." Damon picked himself up, wondering how he'd persuade Klaus to save Stefan.

Finn helped Esther to her feet, and she looked around shakily, taking in the scene. Rebekah and Katherine watched as Stefan and Kol's situation worsened. Finn stated hurriedly to Esther; "Mother, I know this is completely rude of me, but are you able to remember a counter-spell to release a vampire from a circle of fire that keeps out originals? Klaus would be forever grateful." Damon stared distractedly at Klaus who repeatedly threw himself into the fire in frustration.

Esther gripped her son's hand tightly. What she saw was surprising: they were standing in the grounds of the Fell mansion, and there lying on the gravel twitching was Stefan Salvatore and her son Kol. She found the culprit nearby - Tyler Lockwood who was watching the flames with intense dislike, and her gaze hovered on the humans, Matt and Elena. It didn't take long to piece together the puzzle; as for Finn's request, her powers had left her a long time ago. She was no longer the Original Witch and she told him so. "I'm sorry darling, I have no magic. Klaus will have to do this on his own."

"But it could kill him? There must be something you can do." Finn stated anxiously.

Esther shook her head, "Klaus is stronger than you think. Especially now. Will you -" And she pointed at Damon, "Please escort me to the Fell's powder room as I would like to hear your story in particular, as for your brother: he will be fine. Klaus _will_ heal him."

"Hold Elena." Finn instructed Matt, was freed from Stefan's compulsion now the latter was dying. "You-" Finn pointed at Tyler with dislike. "Stay." Tyler felt irate, but he wanted to be there for Caroline, so he did as the Original asked. "Are you alright brother?" Finn said when Klaus' howls stopped. He couldn't see him anymore. "Miss Forbes, can you hear me?" There was silence.

"Caroline!" Elena shouted, trying to shake herself free. Matt knew if he let her go, she'd be mad enough to run into the fire herself. He hoped nothing bad had happened to Caroline. It seemed like ages since he and Caroline had dated and it seemed even more bizarre that Klaus would try to save her! What was up with that? As for Tyler, his best friend had been alienated by them all because of Klaus. Matt couldn't believe the Tyler who stood watching everything was the same person.

"Kol's dying because of you!" Rebekah accused, pointing a shaky finger at Tyler. Kol had keeled over with blood pouring out of his mouth and nose and gasping for breath. Katherine cupped Stefan's sweat-ridden face and brushed his hair from his forehead. He was muttering nonsense. She wondered where the hell Damon had gone. She had always loved Stefan, she couldn't let him die: she owed him his life, after taking his. What she'd done to them almost two hundred years ago had been for selfish purposes, she realised that now. Katherine had a long time to reflect on her actions and somehow Stefan always made her feel special.

Finn ignored the voices surrounding him and walked up to the fire to test its walls. His hands burned. Something had to be wrong because Klaus was never that quiet. Finn extended his whole arm into the flames and gritted his teeth. His flesh bubbled. "I'm coming Klaus." Finn's body was engulfed by fire and he heard the witches' spirits threatening him. He thought he had burnt to a cinder when suddenly he broke through and tripped over someone's feet, landing in the cool dirt to witness Klaus bent over Caroline's conscious body: lips pressed to her forehead and his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Finn gasped, as his flesh healed slowly.

"Always brother. You have impeccable timing." Klaus murmured, looking over at him.

"You oicke." Finn responded, dusting himself off, "You owe me a new suit." Finn stood up to admire his position. "Mother wants you to heal Kol and Stefan when we get out of here." Finn said slowly.

Klaus sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in Caroline's scent. Healing Stefan was the last thing on his mind. He wiped the blood from Caroline's chin delicately. "How are you feeling?" He murmured.

Caroline was beyond counting the flaws in Klaus. He'd just forced him through a ring of fire to save her! It had been a surprise when he'd hugged her but when he'd insisted she drink his blood to heal her lungs and wounds, she hadn't hesitated, something kept throwing them together and she didn't want to believe it was fate, but it seemed the most likely. She also felt tongue-tied whenever Klaus was physically near, especially then when she felt his touch and breath on her cheek. "Fine." She managed to say. Klaus smiled and helped her stand. Caroline tried not to imagine Elena's face if she witnessed her looking at Klaus the way she was: with admiration and awe. She wasn't used to this chivalric Klaus.

"How _is _Mother?" Klaus asked fondly, with a grin while he tucked a sly curl behind Caroline's ear. How was it they had come to this moment? She and Klaus weren't even 'anything' and yet here they were. She could look into his favourable eyes and see that he cared for her considerably. She wondered whether he thought this a game, because there was no way in hell, she was playing. Somehow Klaus and Finn were able to have a completely normal conversation about their mother while Klaus still maintained interested in her. She felt oddly calm at what might occur and had completely forgotten Stefan had forced her BFF to trap her in a burning ring of fire. She was mad at Bonnie for doing it. Everything was a mess. Caroline barely knew who her friends were these days.

"Powerless." Finn said bitterly.

"Where's Tyler now?" Klaus stated, knowing the mention of Tyler would bring Caroline back to reality. Klaus knew as soon as Caroline saw Tyler - everything he'd done in the past would resurface and all their issues would come with them. Finn explained what had happened watching Caroline's reaction carefully. She looked bewildered but also showed a hint of fear.

"Yes. Kol drank Stefan's blood. Rebekah is tending to him, as is Katherine to Stefan. Mother and Damon have gone inside, and Elijah has gone to mend to Bonnie, with Jeremy. Elena and Matt are waiting. I don't suppose they'll hear me?"

Caroline interrupted, "I was able to shout out to Jeremy to stop Bonnie."

"It would be risky to go back the way we came, but we need your blood Klaus. Let's force ourselves through again- it's not like it stopped us the first time, however that dress may not survive." Finn said, admiring the blue dress, which was now in tatters, just covering the parts it needed to. This comment seemed to make Caroline bolder than usual.

"Give me your jacket then." Caroline stated. Finn took off his jacket and helped her into it - she peaked his curiosity.

"It's hard not to respect them, isn't it?" Klaus murmured to Finn, as Caroline crossed her arms, with a defiant expression.

"No wonder you like her." Finn mentioned. Caroline blinked stupidly. "Oh, I thought this wasn't a secret." Finn said, noticing Klaus and Caroline's awkward looks.

"Put your foot in it again brother."

"How have you not told her she's stunning! I would have!" Finn said indignantly. It was Caroline's turn to blush.

"She would never believe me." Klaus added, avoiding Caroline's amazed look.

"You like me?" Caroline stuttered. Klaus sighed. He had thought she would have gotten the idea from the gifts he'd given her. Obviously he had been wrong.

"We can discuss this in more depth later." Klaus scooped her up in his hold before she could protest and looked at Finn. Finn nodded, telling his brother, he'd be right behind him. "Hold on, love." Klaus murmured and Caroline turned her face towards his shirt, protected by Finn's jacket and held her breath as Klaus pushed himself through the torturous flames, grunting against them, until he burst through in relief and Caroline gazed up at him in awe, whatever she was feeling was wiped from her thoughts when Tyler's shout echoed through the cool breeze.

"He murdered Bill Forbes!" Tyler accused loudly. Klaus stopped in his tracks. Tyler was different. Why would he accuse him of such a thing, unless he knew that he liked Caroline, and in turn framing him for this murder would in fact, push Klaus out of her life and allow Tyler back in. Klaus deposited Caroline back on her feet and hoped she didn't believe Tyler's lies, but when her palm slapped him across the face, he guessed she had believed the latter. Tyler beamed.

"Finally!" Katherine said, appearing by Klaus' shoulder. "Our histories aside; you need to save them. Your mother said you had to." Katherine pulled Klaus over to Stefan before he could explain to Caroline, much to his annoyance. "And Tyler? Stop lying to Caroline. Jeremy and I saw you attack Bill Forbes - you killed him." Katherine said over her shoulder, confusing everyone in the vicinity. Klaus knelt down beside Kol and fed him his blood; Stefan was next, although he regretted it - somehow his mother was more forgiving than he was.

"I was under his sire." Tyler retorted. Caroline looked on confused and upset. Klaus tore his gaze from a devastated Caroline as Katherine thanked him, staying by Stefan's side. Klaus stood up. He never told Tyler to attack Bill Forbes. "You broke my sire." Klaus murmured. "It was your instincts not mine that killed Bill Forbes."

Tyler narrowed his eyes and growled, "How dare you touch Caroline after everything you did. You don't deserve her!" Klaus gritted his teeth, Tyler was as much of an annoyance as Stefan, who was now coming round. Rebekah and Finn had lifted Kol to his feet. Elena and Matt steered Caroline aside, and Klaus caught her arm hastily: "I'm sorry I never gave you any reason to trust me, but I would never hurt you."

"Too late." Caroline spat. How could he think they would ever work out? After everything he'd done.

"I didn't tell Tyler to kill your father." Klaus said forcefully.

"I will never believe anything you say. You're a liar and a monster, and you need to leave."

"You or Mystic Falls?" Klaus said regretfully. He already knew her answer, and he knew courting Caroline would be tricky, but he didn't want it to end. He thought Caroline had felt something for him. She hadn't pushed him away when he'd kissed her forehead, or when he'd given her the gifts. He wasn't a fool, they had something.

Klaus could remember who he used to be, and sometimes he would let him resurface.. Somehow Caroline had brought the best out of him. He had felt something for her when he'd promised to save her life. It had been a favour for Tyler at the time, because he'd been so distraught about the whole thing - but now, after spending time with Caroline, he'd felt something and it wasn't just one sided.

"Just leave me alone." Caroline said, and Klaus felt for the first time in a thousand years: like he'd lost something important. His heart clenched in his chest and all his efforts were thwarted. He wanted to plant a kiss on her frowning mouth and make her understand how he felt about her, but her face was haunting his mind. He had lost his chance.

Finn steadied Klaus. "I enjoyed the time we spent together, Miss Forbes." Finn steered Klaus onwards. Klaus shook off his brother's restraint: Caroline didn't want him. Why stay in Mystic Falls when there was nothing left to gain? He was the beast and his beauty was betrothed to Gaston. Finn seemed to understand Klaus' sudden frustration and he murmured, "Leave her be, brother. She may forgive you yet." Klaus had no choice but to watch Caroline and her so-called friends re-unite with Tyler and leave the car park before the guests realised what had happened.

0o0o

Elijah was standing alone when he greeted Esther in the foyer of the Fell's to explain that Finn and Klaus had taken some time to explore Switzerland. Rebekah had chosen to leave also, this time going to Paris to perfect her wardrobe, and Kol who had recovered from attacking a poisoned Stefan had realised his mistake and joined her. Elijah liked Mystic Falls. He had learned a lot from the humans and he realised too late that the longer he stayed with them, the more he became like them. As Originals, Elijah and his siblings had lived thousands of years, become monsters, fed on humans, destroyed each other and for what? Because it was entertaining?

Elena Gilbert had taught him to be a better person. To reconnect with his moral qualities. She helped him see that it was possible to turn on his humanity. Elijah had seen her change Stefan and now Damon, somehow she even made a difference in Rebekah. As for Klaus, it was Caroline Forbes that had such an overwhelming effect on him, which made Elijah think that staying in Mystic Falls would make them feel like they belonged. He hoped Esther would understand his request and honour his decision.

Esther greeted him warmly and Elijah was forced to put all thoughts of what Michael had done to her behind him. Their Father was a passionate man, but not forgiving. Esther smiled at him and asked about the others. Elijah told him their decisions and she nodded. He told her what he wanted and she agreed. It seemed even Esther was ready to call Mystic Falls home, for a few years at least. Esther wanted to know what all her children had been up to and so Elijah told her what he knew. Esther loved all her children very much and though she regretted turning them into vampires as opposed to letting them die as nature wished, she was glad, she could benefit from their company.

"So you have no powers whatsoever?" Elijah pressed. Esther nodded.

"I'm afraid so. I am just like you all - I only have a lust for blood."

"What Michael did to you was wrong." Elijah stated angrily.

"What I did to him was no better. What I did to you all was selfish and I apologise." Esther took Elijah's hand and stared up at the Fell's chandeliers.

"You remember them don't you?" Elijah said softly, changing the subject as she would have wished.

Esther smiled cunningly. "The Fell's have kept them even after Kol smashed two bulbs getting it through the door."

"I believe they thought it gave the old house character." Elijah smirked.

"I presume you already checked your initials under the floorboards of your old room?" Esther said fondly.

Elijah returned her smirk. "Naturally, even Finn's books are still kept in their secret compartment."

Esther smiled to herself, "I doubt the Fell's would be pleased if we asked for our old home back?"

Elijah chuckled to himself, "I think it is best to start afresh. Is that what you had asked Damon for? Acceptance?"

Esther shook her head, "I was interested in hearing his story. I believe that both Stefan and Damon loved the same woman for hundreds of years and now it has happened again, with Elena Gilbert. I also wanted to find out more about Katerina, who I see you have let go once more."

"She loves Stefan, Mother." Elijah said with a sigh. "Perhaps in another decade I will find somebody who loves me in return."

Esther smiled ruefully. "You may even find someone sooner than that."

"What aren't you telling me mother?" Elijah asked suspiciously.

"You don't need to know everything Elijah." And Esther spotted Mayor Lockwood and Mrs Fell huddled in a corner between the Sherriff and Damon Salvatore. "Now come and introduce me to these wonderful people."

0o0o

"Where is he Tyler?" Caroline said thickly. She couldn't believe Klaus made Tyler attack her father.

"I got rid of the body." Tyler started, and as he said it he realised how awful it sounded. How did he become this person? Oh yeah - Klaus.

"I want to see for myself." Caroline said slowly. "I want to see that he's dead." Tyler stared at her. She was shaking. Elena and Matt looked at each other awkwardly.

"I can't." Tyler added regretfully.

"Why not?" Caroline breathed.

"Because despite what Tyler did, you don't want to see your father's mauled body with arrows sticking out of him." Jeremy had arrived with Bonnie in tow.

Caroline rounded on her as soon as she saw her. "How dare you! How could you? I don't even care to look at you! Either of you." Caroline stood glaring at the two people she thought most important in her life: Bonnie and Tyler had not only horrified her but let her down.

"Stefan threatened to turn my mother, Abby. I'm sorry, I had to." Bonnie whimpered.

"You tortured her, Bonnie. Even I don't know where our friendship stands. Would you have done the same to me, to Jeremy even?" Elena frowned angrily. Bonnie looked upset, but defiant. Jeremy held onto Bonnie's hand tightly and told Elena to lay off his girlfriend.

"Bonnie wanted to apologise because she's decent and because she regrets what happened, but Abby's her mother! If I had that same chance, I would have done the same. You can't blame her for that. It's Stefan we should be blaming - he's out of control. Maybe you need to do something about that, Elena." Jeremy said accusingly.

"Where are you going?" Elena yelled as Jeremy pulled Bonnie after him.

"None of your business." Jeremy smirked, and he put his arm around Bonnie's shoulders and walked away. Elena huffed and started complaining loudly, but Caroline ignored her, turning to Matt, and drowned out Elena's worries, "I need to find him. Will you help?"

Tyler grabbed Caroline tightly, trying to get control of her; he loved her more than anything and he regretted how it had happened, but Jeremy was right - seeing confirmation would be worse that the truth. "It was an accident." Tyler said, before Matt could intervene. "Your father came at me with an axe - he had to force me to change so I could break the sire. That's why we didn't want you to watch. Why you couldn't be there, because you would never have allowed him to do that to me." Caroline looked horrified and tears ran down her cheeks at the very thought. "I broke the sire, but I also lost control." Caroline broke down. "I wanted to make him stop, that's all." Tyler admitted bitterly. "Jeremy witnessed everything, I didn't know at the time, but it was his arrows that hit him - probably better too because I had just ripped his throat out." Tyler added, a lump in his throat.

"You killed him." Caroline whispered, "Not Klaus.."

"Klaus made me into this person." Tyler said bitterly.

'Come on Caroline, I'll take you home." Matt said, even he was shaking. Tyler was a killer? It sounded too strange to be true. "Tyler you need to report it. The body will resurface and an investigation with start. Don't let someone find the body - it's not fair. Caroline found Vicki dead and that was hard on all of us. Turn yourself in now, before it's too late. They might be able to help you."

Tyler laughed outright. "As much as I would love to be that person. I can't. And I doubt the body will resurface considering I tied chains to his legs. He probably hit the sand and decomposed already."

Caroline couldn't breathe, but she had enough in her to make Tyler pay for that comment.

SLAP! Matt reacted quickly, before Caroline could bite Tyler's neck in revenge and Elena had suddenly realised nobody was listening to her. "Caroline, let's go!" Matt said, "I think you should turn yourself in Tyler, Bill Forbes was her dad. Don't you remember how you felt when I disrespected your father, granted I was compelled to kill you at the time, but seriously, don't tell me my best friend has forgotten who he is. Just think about it." Matt pulled a distraught Caroline to his truck and left Tyler to think through his advice.

0o0o

_A few days later..._

Bill Forbes' memorial was sophisticated and powerful, like he was. Caroline stood beside her mother, hand in hand, as they surveyed the candles that lit up the lake's surface. Elena stood behind Caroline, supporting her like her friend had done on those many occasions for her. Damon stood with Elena, grim, but there for her. Matt stood on Caroline's other side, staring at the candles and listening to the priest talking about loss, god and peace. His thoughts rested on Vicki and he realised he missed her more than ever. Matt took Caroline's hand tightly and Elena took his. Elena wiped her eyes and looked up to see Bonnie and Jeremy nearby: he had come back, even if it was only to say goodbye.

0o0o

Tyler had admitted he had killed Bill and the location of his body, but he couldn't stay for the repercussions - he wasn't as good as Matt. It was slowly dawning on him that Caroline deserved better than him. Maybe she was better off with Matt. Tyler packed his duffel and decided he needed to leave Mystic Falls. He felt trapped there. He was a Hybrid, and despite denying it - he was just like Klaus - a monster, never able to love anyone without hurting them. He needed to escape. He needed to live, to find others like him: to create his own pack. Mystic Falls would soon become a distant memory, and Caroline Forbes would someday find someone who deserved her attention.

0o0o

Katherine had made a deal with Finn Michaelson and gotten her wish - but Stefan Salvatore did not love her. He didn't even thank her for all she had done, caring for him when he was delirious, saving his life, and giving him his freedom, in fact he was annoyed at her for interfering and letting Klaus leave Mystic Falls. Their first time alone he accused her of being in league with the Originals. Katherine had had enough - Stefan Salvatore was an idiot. She told him honestly that Damon and Elena were a couple and if he wanted to hold a grudge then so be it, but she wasn't going to be around to plot with him. Katherine took a leaf out of Damon's book and locked him in the cellar without his ring. "It's a wonder Damon hasn't murdered you yet." Katherine said, slamming the door annoyed. She left the ring upstairs on the front doorstep with a smirk, wondering if some kid would steal it and looked up to Elijah staring at her with raised eyebrows.

0o0o

Damon dropped Elena off home to find Alaric sitting at the table with his head in several large volumes. "Doing a bit of light reading?" Damon murmured, taking a squiz and pulling off Elena's jacket. "Why are you researching the Michelson's?" He asked as though Alaric was crazy. Alaric took a long swig from the whiskey bottle before answering.

"Did you know they used to own the Fell's house?"

"That's weird." Damon said, watching Elena go to her room.

"Yeah - and according to this, they had another brother. Henrik or Henry. He died when he was fourteen. Some sort of accident."

"Really?" Damon said, completely distracted as Elena stood on the top of the stairs in her underwear. "That's fascinating." Elena was indicating he join her. "I'll leave you to it Ric." Alaric turned the page eagerly, and Damon propelled himself up the stairs, his hands clutching her hips while he admired her. "You are being very naughty Elena Gilbert. Alaric will hear us."

"Screw taking things slow." Elena said and she grabbed Damon's neck planting a passionate kiss on him. Damon picked her up swiftly and she gasped as his lips ran down her bare neck and down her shoulders. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Elena admitted truthfully making Damon happy. He unclipped her bra first and dropped it on the floor, picking her up easily and depositing her on the edge of her bed. He closed the door and kissed her softly. "I love you Elena. Always have always will." Elena touched his chest and felt his heart beat. She was in the same predicament as before, only now she wanted him more than ever. She wanted to feel him inside her. She was finally moving on. Life was too short. All thoughts were forgotten as Damon's tongue protruded into her mouth and his body meshed against hers.

She undressed him, unable to wait more than necessary. He grinned as she gasped beneath his touch and her fingers pulled his belt undone. "All in good time." Damon murmured, cupping her face for the millionth time. Elena stared into his perfect blue eyes and sighed, "I love you Damon, but please fuck me already!" Damon chuckled and their mouths met half way; wet with passion, but she trusted him and she felt more alive than ever. She had only slept with three people in her lifetime. Matt who was gentle and careful; Stefan - who was tender and thoughtful, and now Damon who was passionate and sexy and cocky and she loved everything about him, including the way his mouth made her feel. His fingers slid beneath her knickers and she jolted her hips against his crotch, as he pumped them hard inside her, grinning at how wet she already was. Her eyes fluttered as he reached her orgasm and cum spilled around his fingers. He wasn't going to torture her all night. Damon pulled his pants off and Elena pressed her lips down his toned abdomen. Elena positioned herself beneath him and he slid himself inside easily. She couldn't help but groan against him and Damon bucked gently at first and then with more pace.

Elena gasped beneath his bucking body, clutching his buttock and sliding her legs around his waist for more leverage. "Elena?" Damon was talking to her again. She couldn't speak, he knew exactly what he was doing, he was loving that he was in complete control of her. "You can't scream -" He grunted, his forehead dripping with sweat. Elena moaned against his grip as sparks shot through her body and she nodded, but then she felt Damon's last thrust and her eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth ajar and Damon's mouth muffled her almost scream, leaving them both in awe of what had just happened, despite this - there were good repercussions. Elena and Damon spent the rest of the night discussing life, death, friendships and aspirations. Eventually Elena fell asleep on Damon's chest and he closed his eyes contently.

0o0o

Caroline sat on the banks by the lake, staring out at the water. Wickery Bridge loomed over her and she wondered what her Father's last thoughts were. She could hear the bunnies hopping through the leaves; the birds on the thermals above and the other creatures snuffling about - but Caroline wasn't interested in them. Her mother had gone back to the station to bury her grief in paperwork. Caroline imagined her father's death over and over, torturing herself in the process. Tyler had killed her father in self-defence but she could never forgive him. He had left Mystic Falls, just like Klaus.

Caroline had loved Tyler, but with Klaus, she hadn't even understood their relationship. Klaus had acted selflessly, chivalric even romantically - it was unlike him. How could he be this psychopath one week and then this completely charming person the next? Was it really possible Klaus never loved anyone before and she was his first love? Caroline found that analysing what had happened just gave her a headache so she looked out at the lake instead. A duck swam across the surface and into the reeds on the opposite side of the lake. Caroline thought of reincarnation and then thought how stupid it sounded: how could her father be a duck? Caroline laughed and then two minutes later she was crying into her knees. Her father was gone. Was. Past tense. She could never see him. smell him, or talk to him. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

"Don't cry, love." Caroline's lip trembled as Klaus smiled crookedly at her.

She wiped her face hurriedly. "Who gave you permission to sit there?" She snapped, though she had missed the husky sound of his voice, and she felt less lonely when he was around.

"I bought you a gift." Klaus said, pulling out a black velvet box.

"I don't want nor need another diamond bracelet." Caroline said bitterly, remembering how things had started. Klaus smiled kindly and undid the blue ribbon. He opened the box to reveal a small photo-frame covered in diamonds, and inside smiling back at her with pride was her father.

Caroline couldn't even form the words thank you, she was shocked by his thoughtfulness and her eyes filled with tears. "I know diamonds are said to be a girl's best friend, but I thought this might make up for everything I've done, and I wanted to say I'm sorry he died, and I'm sorry for the part I might have played leading up to his death. I know you have no reason to forgive me, and I don't expect anything from you in return. I just wanted to see how you were and to give you that." Klaus brought himself to smile at her sadly and she looked up at him with newfound interest. "I'm sure he would have been very proud of the person you've become." Klaus said softly, and with that he stood up and dusted the dirt from his jeans. "Take care Caroline." And he turned to leave.

Caroline stared at her father's photograph and she whispered to herself: "Life is about taking risks."

Caroline stood up, frame in hand and appeared in front of Klaus. "Thank you." She said matter-factly.

"Your most welcome. Now what's this about taking risks? Were you taking one with me?" He grinned, enjoying the effect he had on Caroline. She blushed a deep shade of magenta.

"I was thinking about it." Caroline said honestly, "It's something my father always told me."

"I hope this doesn't sound too abrupt, but since you're taking a risk anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me?" Klaus asked.

"Are you asking me out?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, love. Is that a yes or are you rejecting me?"

"I'll have to think about it." Caroline said enjoying their bickering.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Klaus grinned and he leant down and kissed her! Klaus' pulled her close with a grin and Caroline, surprised at first, let him. She closed her eyes and leant against his chest, breathless by the end of it. When he pulled away, he chuckled to himself, and she couldn't help but stare - she'd just made out with Klaus! If that wasn't a risk, she didn't know what was!

0o0o

**Mwhahahaha! I am totally evil. Stay tuned for the sequel! I have left some potential pairings open... I look forward to exploring these in the next story. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Almost 9000 words, I daresay I deserve a break now. I did find this chapter quite hard as I ended up with too many characters and too many POVs but I think I managed to tie up most of the strings... enough to keep you interested in a potential sequel anyway. Thank you SO much to all my readers, who have given me such beautiful reviews, I'm so glad you've enjoyed the ride with me. In your review feel free to leave title ideas, I have no idea what to call this potential sequel... help is appreciated! **

**I should also apologise for the slight Elena bashing - it just couldn't be helped after watching her hurt Damon. And as to why I did Delena smut and not Klaroline (stay tuned for the sequel!) but it was my ending to what should have happened (instead of Debekah). As for Tyler, I do feel sorry for this character and I tried to give him a reasonable ending. Stefan - had to be my baddie, sorry Stefan lovers. I almost ended with Finn/Katherine instead of Katherine/Elijah.. my Finn is very OOC compared to TVD but I prefer my creation after seeing theirs. Rebekah and Kol - I adore them, utterly hilarious - want to write some more short fics dedicated to them. Also have a Kol/Klaus/Caroline idea up my sleeve - probably only a one shot, and a potential title called: promises... give me some prompts if you have any, would love to hear some as I have no story to go with it! Any TVD pairing, bar Stelena - sorry just can't stand them. Warmest regards, CrAZychicke xx**


	6. Sequel Extract

**A/N: For those that story-alerted. Here is an extract from the sequel - coming soon.**

SEQUEL TO DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND

I Need You To Save Me

EXTRACT

Caroline was left battling her heart palpitations after Klaus strutted away (smirking because the kiss had proven he had an effect on her, and because he had a first date to get ready for). She was crazy, she'd just let Klaus kiss her! She wasn't thinking straight. She was vulnerable. Her father had just died. It wasn't fair that Klaus had this affect on her! What was she thinking? She wasn't thinking. Caroline brought the framed photo of her father to her attention, giving her a reason to stop catching herself admiring Klaus' broad shoulders and toned backside. "I don't know what to do Dad. You taught me to take risks, but Klaus? Seriously? How did this happen?" Caroline didn't expect an answer from a 2D piece of paper, but she stood staring at it anyway and she could hear her father's answer - he would have wanted her to be happy.

Caroline arrived home breathless and nervous. Klaus was picking her up at eight for a date. She had a date with Klaus! She would just have to turn him down. She and Klaus were an absurd idea. Besides she couldn't go on a date with him, she didn't have anything to wear. Caroline was left to stare at the bracelet he had given her after she'd accidently lost the first. He cared for her. _Klaus cared for her! _She felt a sense of delight realising that Klaus of all Originals had a crush on her. "I mean, why wouldn't he? I'm amazing." Caroline smiled to herself then sighed as she realised she was shaking, not in fear but in excitement. Maybe she would just go to amuse him. She could handle it. Whatever Klaus threw at her: romantic dinners; candlelight; carriages: she wouldn't fall for him. She wasn't going to be seduced by a killer.

**A/N: Coming soon. Subscribe to author alert to be notified. Look forward to having you onboard. R&R please, thank you - CrAZychicke.**


End file.
